Electric
by Scorpiorobin
Summary: Bella goes clubbing with Alice to meet Alice's brother Edward. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with her one-night stand from over 3 years ago! I suck at summaries, this is my first fanfic. Please give me a chance.
1. The Club

I woke up to my alarm going off and my current LEAST favorite song (poker face, by lady gaga) playing on my radio. It was 7am. I groaned and rolled out of bed to start getting ready for the day. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth, then went to the living room to turn on the weather for the day. That was when I realized it was Saturday. no work today! I must have forgotten to turn off my alarm last night before I went to sleep. dammit, Bella! Now I was up at the ass crack of dawn on a SATURDAY no less! I decided to get a move on with my day anyway, at least I'd get done with my to-do list sooner. So I fed and let out my dog, dressed in a hoodie and comfy jeans and some slippers and went to the gas station down the street for my morning redbull. After I got back home, I did some laundry and cleaned up the house. After my chores were done, I showered and dried my hair. It was almost 3pm when my cell phone went off and I got a text from my best friend Alice. 'don't 4get 2nite, chika! u know ur gonna hav funnn! lol call me when u wnt me 2 come hlp u get rdy, k?' It was then that I remembered what I had agreed to do tonight. Fuck my life.

Here's the thing. I am a single 25 year old woman. No kids. It had been 3 and a half years since my last serious relationship. I live in Seattle, WA, alone with my dog Zeus, and have been happily single for some time now. I do have the occasional hook up with one of my 'bene-friends', but end up going home alone day after day. Well, recently, I realized that I am TIRED of being single and wanted to start putting myself out there again. When I shared this with Alice, she went ecstatic! she claims to have the perfect guy for me. Apparently Edward is her brother, but I have known Alice for almost 3 years and have never heard of any brother. She told me he is 27, and has been over seas for a while working as a civilian on a military base and his last job was over, so he came home. Last night, Alice made me promise that I would come out to this new club downtown with her and her fiance' Jasper tonight. She said Edward was going and maybe it could be like a double date. I have no idea how she got me to agree, but I did. So here it is, 3pm and I have to be ready for my first ever blind date by 9pm. I called Alice and asked her to come over around 7 o'clock to help me get ready. Alice is my style guru, and very talented in the hair and makeup department.

Since I was done with all my stuff, I had some free time on my hands, and decided to take a nap and rest up for my night out on the town since going out with alice never, EVER ends early. I have never had any trouble falling asleep at the drop of a hat, so I was not suprised to wake up at 6:45 to Alice's ring (labels and love, by fergie) on my cell phone. I picked it up and she said "damn, Bella, open up already!! I've been outside banging on your door for like 10 minutes! you REALLY need to just give me a damn key already, you know?" I didn't say a word. I groaned into the phone and hung up. I got up to let her in. once I had the door open, Alice handed me a redbull, and pushed her way passed me, arms loaded up with bags, no doubt brand new clothes she had planned for us to wear tonight. Alice is, for lack of a better word, a shop-aholic, and never wears the same outfit out twice. Since alice has been my friend, she likes to play what she calls "Bella Barbie" with me as often as she can. Thankfully this isnt too often, since I almost never agree to go out on the town with her anyway. But tonight, I wanted to look good. I had to admit I was excited to meet Edward, and it had been a long time since I went out with my friends and just let go for a while. I needed to have a good time.

I followed Alice down the hallway of my apartment to my bedroom, where she was setting outfits on my bed to choose from. Since we were going to a club, and I most likely would be dancing, I picked out dark blue-almost black skinny jeans, with a red spaghetti strap top that had a low cut to show off a little cleavage, and stopped just above my belly button. I had joined a gym a few months back, and that fact made me thankful today, since I had lost some baby fat and toned up a little, I was no longer uncomfortable showing off a little skin. Alice did my long, wavy chestnut hair in a messy up-do, with a few strands falling down to frame my face. The amount of makeup she put on me was more than I was used to; she gave me dark, smoky eyes, and lipstick to match my top. I topped the outfit off with high heeled black strappy sandals. If I was dancing tonight, my feet were going to be killing me, but I couldn't care less. Looking in the mirror when she was done, I had to admit the end result was amazing. I actually didn't look half bad! "Edward is gonna just fall in love with you, Bella, I know it!" Alice exclaimed, looking in the mirror at us. I looked at her like she was nuts and said, "Alice, are you serious? If your brother fell in love with me after just meeting me today, what would that say about your brother? Love at first sight doesn't exist, as far as I'm concerned. Plus, how can you be soooo sure anyway, you haven't even seen him for over 3 years! Look, I promise to do everything in my power to have fun tonight, because, honestly, I need it, and I promised you I would. Beyind that, girl, we just have to let the cards fall where they may, ok?" "That's all I'm asking you for, honey" Alice said, then she winked at me through the mirror and we cleaned up our mess in the bathroom and got ready to leave for the club.

Knowing we were going to be out all night drinking, we took a cab from my apartment to the club. Since it was opening weekend there, they had rented one of those 4-way spotlights that we could see from a ways away, and when we pulled up out front, it was PACKED!! The line to get in was around the block already, and it was only 9pm! Luckily, Alice's boyfriend's brother Emmett was the bouncer/doorman and let us right in, free of charge. Emmett even hooked us up with drink bracelets so we wouldn't have to pay for anything as long as we were there. So far, tonight was a good night! Jasper was already there, and Edward had texted Alice and told her he was on his way, so we went to the bar to meet Jasper and get drinks. Apparently, people with drink bracelets jump to the head of the line and we got served right away. I didn't want to get drunk tonight, so I ordered a corona like usual, and alice got some friuty concoction, no dount loaded with lots of liquor. Jasper came over to us and lifted Alice up for a hug and a kiss. Alice is like 5 feet nothing, jasper being over 6 feet tall, she just cant reach! When he set her down, I gave Jasper a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and told him, "its good to see you again, Jazz!" He smiled and winked at me and said, "Bella you look georgeous tonight, stay outta trouble, ok?" I just nodded and drank some more of my beer. A song came on that turned out to be a club remix to one of my favorite songs, so I chugged the rest of my beer and grabbed Alice and drug her to the dance floor with me. I used to be so shy about dancing, but when i joined my gym, I also sighed up for a hip-hop dance class and learned a few things, so now it's like a second nature to me to be able to move with the beat of the music.

Alice and I were dancing up against eachother, like girls do in clubs, and I was generally having a good time. The song ended, and Alice went to no doubt go make out with Jazz, so I just stayed where I was and kept dancing. After a couple more songs, I was still dancing, and all of a sudden, I felt hands on my hips. I swear it was like fire, as hot as his hands were on me. The song had a sexy beat to it, so i just went with it and kept dancing with the hands. Whoever was behind me moved in closer and started lightly grinding his hips against mine. I moved with him, leaning back a little and his hands came around my stomach. The scent that came off him was the most deliciously sexy smell I have ever had invade my senses. I turned around and came face to face with who I was still dancing with, and froze.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He was about 6'2", had short, bronze colored hair, was lean and completely toned, had this crooked grin on his face that made my knees weak, and the most amazing, intense green eyes I have ever seen. He also happened to be the one man I had ever had a one-night stand with. It actually lasted 2 nights, but still. It had been right after I had caught my long time live-in boyfriend in bed with my then best friend, and kicked him out of my apartment. So that would be almost 3 1/2 years ago now. I had gone out by myself to a club and ended up getting smashed, and bringing this man home with me. It had been the most amazing experience of my life (even still, to date!). We ended up spending the whole weekend holed up together in my apartment. Tony was amazing. We talked, and played, and had the most mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex of my life. When the weekend was over, Tony left, giving me some bullshit line about how he was leaving the country for a while and I probably wouldn't hear from him again. he was sorry, but he had a great weekend. I was left speechless at the door. sort of a 'wham, bam..thank you, maam' that lasted 2 and a half days! I sucked it up, chalked it all up to one night stand bullshit, and let it go. I never told anyone about him, and he was right, I never heard from him again. So what the HELL was he doing here tonight?

By the way he was looking at me once I turned around, it was obvious he recognized me like I did him. I wanted him to be the one to talk first, so I just arched an eyebrow and continued to look up at him. Tony shut his eyes and reopened them real quick, like trying to clear his head, then he said, "Marie? Wow, I honestly never thought I'd get to see you again! I thought I recognized you when you were dancing, but I wasn't sure until just now that it was really you. You are looking as georgeous as ever. How are you? how have you been?" (My middle name is Marie, and since I had never taken a strange man home before, I saw fit way back then to lie. sue me.) A whole string of REALLY not-so-nice things I wanted to say to him ran through my head in a split second's time, but I decided to play nice, for now. I was determined to have a good time tonight, and I was supposed to be on a blind date, after all. I put a smile on my face and said, "Tony, you are looking good yourself. I've been good, actually, really good. I must admit, you are the LAST person on this earth I ever expected to see again. Thanks for the dance. I'm here with friends though, so please excuse me." And with that, I turned my back on him, and walked towards the bar to get another beer and find alice.

I was sure Edward had shown up by now. I did a shot at the bar when I got my 2nd corona, and turned around to see Alice smiling in my face. "Drinking without me already?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "No, sweetie, I just needed a shot to clear my head. I just ran into an old friend on the dance floor, and I'm not sure how I feel about it yet." I took a long drink of my corona, and Alice said, "Bella, you promised to have fun tonight! and Edward just texted me and said he got here a few minutes ago, so you can forget about whoever you're stressin about and get to know my brother. I just know you two are perfect for eachother, I'm so glad he came back home!" She stopped talking then and put a huge grin on her face as her eyes fixed on someone coming up behind me. Alice let out a squeal and jumped into the arms of the man behind me and said, "Edward! I am so glad to see you! You look amazing! I'd like you to meet my best friend Bella. Bella, this is my favorite brother in the whole world, Edward." I turned a little and lifted my head up to look at Edward, and I swear my heart stopped and I fucking died right there on the spot. Edward was Tony. oh....my....god.....WTF??

A million things went through my head in that milli-second it took for him to respond. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, BELLA." Edward said to me with that damn sexy grin, taking my hand and lightly brushing his beautiful lips against my knuckles, effectively igniting a fire inside my veins right there on the fucking spot. I took his response to mean that he didn't necessarily want to blab to his sister and my best friend just how well we already knew eachother. I smiled at his gesture, and said, "It's really nice to meet you too, EDWARD. Alice has nothing but nice things to say about you." Then I grabbed my beer off the bar and slammed it down, and ordered another and a shot. I had no idea what to do at this point. Suddenly it occured to me that he hadn't been lying to me when he left my house all that time ago, and the jaded opinion of him I had because of that wasn't really justified after all. I couldn't even be upset about the whole fake name thing. I wondered if Tony was Edward's middle name. Jesus effing Christ! Tony was Alice's BROTHER! Granted, she WAS going out of her way to try her best to set us up, but we already had carnal knowledge of eachother. I would be lying my ass off if I tried to tell myself I didn't want to jump him right there. The problem was I was not sure how Edward wanted to proceed.

Alice grabbed Edward's arm and started dragging him over to Jazz to introduce them. I slammed yet another shot and chugged a little of my beer. I needed to slow down if I wanted to remain somewhat coherant through the rest of the night. I sat down at the bar and tried to make sense of my evening so far. I had never expected to see Tony again for one thing. Like I said, to this day, he is the only person I met at a bar and took home with me, but I swear there was a connection between us during our amazing weekend together. Almost like an electric current running through my veins every time he touched me. The feeling that ran thgough me tonight when I saw him again was exactly the same, and it sort of scared me. But, if I was being logical, Even IF we decided to try to get to know eachother for real, Alice would expect things to go slowly, since we "just met" and all, so that gives me some time to feel him out to see where he stands, ya know? A few minutes later, I felt a scorching hot hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Edward standing there smiling at me. Alice was no where in sight, so I assumed it was ok to speak to him candidly.

I grabbed his hand and led him over to a corner table so we could talk by ourselves, and looked up at him and said, "so, TONY, huh? I guess we're even in that respect, Marie is my middle name. I'd say I was sorry for lying, but I wasn't and am still not the type to bring a strange man home and into my bed, I hope you understand." Edward was looking at me like I said something that suprised him, and said, "Bella, I get it. I'm not that type, either, that was a first for me, too, and I AM sorry I lied to you about my name being Tony. Anthony is my middle name, so it was the first thing I could think of. I know the way I left you that day was shitty, and I've moved back to Seattle now since my over seas job is over. The fact that you're my sister's best friend leads me to believe you and I were meant to meet again. I was hoping maybe you can just forget what happened before and we can start over fresh? I think I'd really, really like to get to know you." I didn't know what to say to him after that, so I just picked up my beer and drank it down. What he just said had me floored. I never imagined he was feeling the way I was. Maybe this COULD work out, after all! The cocktail waitress came by just then and I ordered a water to slow me down a little, and turned back to Edward, flashed my sexiest smile, and said, "Edward, I think I'd really like to get to know you, too. But what happened between us before....I mean.....Honestly, it was the most amazing experience of my life. I'm not going to forget. I can't." I looked right into his eyes as I said it. Edward's eyes were burning into mine, and it seemed to me like he was having some sort of internal battle with himself.

The waitress came back with my water and a beer for Edward. He took a swig, grabbed my hand and pulled me back out to the dance floor. The song playing now was 'Oh, by Ciara'. I fucking love, love, loved this song! I started moving my hips to the beat of the song, and Edward situated himself behind me again, and grabbed onto my hips as he began moving with me. His fingers were touching the bare skin between the top of my jeans and the hem of my shirt, and they re-lit the fire inside me that I swear I hadn't felt since the last time this man had his hands on me 3 years ago. I threw an arm back and wound it around his neck, pushed back into him and ground my hips slowly against his to the beat of the song. I swear I heard Edward groan. He moved his firey hands to my stomach, pulled me closer and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, you'd better be careful, you will get yourself in trouble grinding on me like that. We don't want my sister to think we have done this before, now do we?" He licked (yes, actually LICKED!!) the side of my ear before he pulled away a little, and I just knew he had that sexy-ass grin back on his face. I turned to him, groaned and bit my lower lip and said, "no, I suppose not, however, I could say the same to you. But we are only dancing, after all, right, Edward?"

This went on for a few more songs. Edward and I kept up our teasing. It almost seemed as if each of us wanted to make the other one crack. At the end of yet another song with a beat and lyrics that made me want to just jump his bones right there on the dance floor, I decided it was time to break away and get another drink at the bar. I was waiting for my beer when Alice came up behind me and started yelling in my ear over the music. "So, I SAW you and my brother dancing, and it looked to me you two are getting along nicely!" I didn't want to tell her everything I was feeling at the moment, her being Edward's sister and all. However, Alice being my best friend, I wanted to give her a little, so I said, "I must admit, Ali, your brother is HOT! I'm actually not too pissed at you for setting me up. I may want to get to know him a little more. If I'm being totally honest with you, I feel this kind of almost PULL towards him, Al. I dont know what it is, but I think I might want to try to find out. It IS kind of weird for me that he is your brother, though. I mean, you're my best friend! What if 'this' doesn't end well?" Alice looked at me and shook her head a little. "Belllllla, I already KNOW how 'this' ends. You two were MADE for eachother, I just KNOW it! I saw it in my head and it was perfect! Trust me, sweetie, It doesn't bother me in the least you are into my brother. That just means that I will see him more, if he's with you, and when you two get married we will be SISTERS!! Can't you just see it, Bella?" And with that, my strange little pixie best friend left me standing there at the bar while she went back to Jasper.

I stood there for a minute, drank the rest of my beer, and let her little soul-mate-meant-for-eachother-nonsense the fuck go. I went into the bathroom to check myself over. Satisfied, I left the bathroom with every intention of finding Edward so we could......talk.......or dance more......or maybe I could just touch him....when I ran straight into him. I stumbled backwards a little. Then Edward's arms went around me. The heat I felt where he was touching me was overwhelming. I looked up into his eyes to see him looking into mine. I said, "so, I talked to Alice, and she LOVES the idea of me and you getting to know eachother better, so...um...I was thinking---" All of a sudden he was kissing me. There was so much passion and un-diluted lust from each of us poured into that kiss, it was truly amazing. It felt like I was literally on fire and drowning at the same time. I didn't know which was was up anymore. I fucking MOANED into his mouth! I couldn't help it, I never ever wanted this feeling to end. It seemed like it could have been DAYS later when we finally broke apart. I opened my eyes slowly, smiling and looking up at him through my eyelashes. Edward fucking SMIRKED at me, then turned his mouth into that grin of his, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I want to get out of here, BELLA...Please take me home with you. I want to touch you. I want to make you scream again. Please, Please take me home." He wrapped his hands even tighter around my waist, and he freaking LICKED my ear again before proceeding to kiss his way down the side of my neck. On his way back up, I wound my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine for a chaste kiss before I said, "let's go then, EDWARD." and pulling him out of the bar behind me.

After we got outside, I sent Alice a text, letting her know that I had left and would definately call her tomorrow. Edward drove to the club, and since I didn't have my car, I followed him to his and got inside. As soon as Edward was in the car next to me, He leaned over the middle and grabbed my head. I met him halfway and kissed him again. Damn, I could seriously kiss this man forever. Edward growled (yes, growled) into my mouth before pulling away and starting his car. 


	2. My house again

_**Alright, y'all. Here is chapter two. It's getting VERY hot in here, to quote one of my viewers! **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or Bella, or Edward.**

**But I AM owning all the dirty things they will do to each other in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! Please review! That is the only way I will know what you think of my story! It's easy! Just click the green button at the bottom and leave me some love! **

Chapter 2 – My Place - again

The drive to my apartment took 10 minutes. The entire time, I kept my hands in my lap and tried to keep my eyes in front of me and NOT look at the man next to me that was making me wetter every second that went by. I had had enough by the time we pulled into the parking lot. I immediately leaned over the seat to Edward and pulled his mouth to mine for another kiss. _Fuuuck, _I never wanted to stop kissing him.

Somehow, we made it to my door, and while I was trying to get my keys out of my purse, Edward spun me around to face him and pinned me against my door with his hands on either side of my head, and his fucking beautiful eyes once again boring into mine. "Bella…… I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I can't keep my hands off of you. I feel this… _pull_. It's like we are magnets being drawn to each other. Do you feel it?" His voice was like velvet and honey. God, I wanted to lick him. I finally pulled my keys out of my purse and looked up at him again. The look in his eyes made me stutter. "Y-yyes. I…I feel it too, Edward. It scares the shit out of me. But I want you, too. I have never been this way before. I don't want this feeling to go away." I looked down, all of a sudden embarrassed about my blunt honesty. I turned back around and unlocked the door, and walked inside with Edward behind me.

I was afraid to turn around and face him. What if Edward doesn't feel the way I do? What if he just wants to be my 'friend with benefits'? Well, I was not _about_ to be Alice's brother's fuck-buddy, that's for _DAMN_ sure. But he did say he felt the pull, too. Before I could over think the situation any further, I felt his presence right behind me. He put his hands around my waist and whispered into my ear. "Bella, I know this is beyond crazy. It scares me a little, too, if I'm being honest with you. But, what I'm feeling is _real_, Bella. When I had to leave back then, you don't know what it was like for me. I felt it then, too. Even though we both thought it was a one-night stand, or whatever, I still felt it. When you touch me, it's like fire running through me. I don't know how else to explain it. I don't want this to go away, either."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down to me for a kiss. This kiss was a lot sweeter than the kisses from earlier. It started off slow and chaste. I pulled away a little and tilted my head before going back for more. My fingers went to his hair, and wrapped around the locks that were longer on top. Edward moaned and tightened his arms around me, backing me into a wall. One hand found its way to my hair and pulled at the tie, trying to get my hair free. I pulled the tie out and the few pins that had held it up and dropped them to the floor. I decided to get bolder and opened my mouth to him, very lightly tracing his lips with my tongue. When his tongue met mine, we both groaned at the contact, and began kissing more passionately. My lips were going to me bruised tomorrow, but right now, I couldn't care less. Edward's hands went to my ass and squeezed. I took the opportunity to jump up onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel Edward's hard-as-a-fucking-rock erection pressing into my core and I moaned into his mouth a little louder than I would have liked. Edward thrust his hips into mine and growled back at me, pulling away from our kiss.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! I want you so bad….I want to feel you all over me. I don't know if I can be gentle with you. You are making me fucking crazy here." I couldn't stop the moan escaping from my mouth at his words. I started kissing his neck, trailing my tongue slowly up to his right ear. I took his earlobe into my mouth and gently bit down before sucking on it for a second and letting it pop out of my mouth. "Edward, I don't _want_ you to be gentle. Be gentle later. Right now, do whatever you want. I want to feel you everywhere."

Edward walked us over to my couch and sat down with me straddling his lap. I pulled away from him and quickly removed my skimpy little top, exposing my blood-red lacy bra. My hands went straight to Edward's shirt and started undoing the buttons. Edward's eyes went straight to the tattoo that's new since the last time Edward saw me naked. It starts just below my right breast, and wraps up around the top of my ribcage and tapers off around the middle of my back. Edward growled at me. "Cherry blossoms, right? Its beautiful. God, I didn't think it was possible for you to get even sexier, but _fuck_, Bella." After I got the first few buttons open, Edward pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Edward's body was, for lack of a much better word, _perfect_. Completely toned, it was as if he was chiseled out of stone. I couldn't resist trailing my hands along his chest and abs. I wanted to lick him all over. Edward wrapped his arms back around me and we were skin to skin and god, it felt amazing. He leaned me back and stood back up, only to turn around and lay me on the couch with him on top of me. My hips involuntarily jerked up into his and I let out another loud moan. Edward's head was in the crook of my neck as he growled again and started nipping at my neck. I felt his tongue on my ear again, and it was all I could do not to beg him to just hurry up and fuck me. "Edward, _please_…." It came out as a whine. I couldn't help it, he has me so worked up I want to scream. Edward chuckled a little and resumed kissing my neck. "Please what, baby? Tell me what you want, Bella."

I have never been a 'bedroom talker' if you know what I mean, so this was going to be hard for me. "_Please, _Edward! Just….I want…._more!" _What I got was Edward getting off me and kneeling beside me on the floor. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyelids were heavy and the look in his eyes was one of pure want. He wanted _me_. I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him. All of a sudden, Edward's hands were at the button of my jeans, undoing them and pulling my zipper down. I lifted my butt a little, so he was able to pull them down and off me, exposing my other two new tattoos to Edward for the first time. These were much smaller. A tiny blue angel with a halo holding a bible was on my right hip, just below my panty line; and a tiny red devil with horns and a forked tail holding a whip was on my left, directly across from the angel. Now I was lying there, naked before him accept for my bra and matching blood-red lace thong.

Edward's hands were all over me then, and I felt like I couldn't get enough. I tried to pull him back onto the couch with me, but he resisted and leaned over to me, starting to kiss his way down my collarbone. "Patience, Bella, we have _all_ night. I'm going to memorize every inch of you. You are _so_ fucking beautiful. Your skin is so soft, I love the way you feel under my hands. Every time I touch you, it's like a jolt of electricity to me. I can't get enough." This man left me speechless. I seriously have nothing to say to that. I mean, _wow_. Here I was, practically _whimpering, _writhing, and almost naked on my couch, while this man…this fucking God-like man, has _his_ hands all over _me_ telling me _he_ can't get enough? When I die, I want _this_ to be my heaven. If I didn't already know what he was capable of doing to me, I swear I could just look at him like this, and be happy forever.

Edward's kisses made it down to the top of my breasts, one hand going behind me to unclasp my bra, while his other hand was moving lower, over my abdomen, and sending another jolt through my body. Once the clasp to my bra was undone, Edward pulled his mouth away from my chest to remove the offending article of clothing from between us tossing it away, while staring, no doubt, and my pierced left nipple. Other than my leaner and slightly more coordinated physique, this was the last new thing on me since the last time I was with Edward. He turned his eyes back up to mine, and I just smirked and gave my shoulders a little shrug. Immediately, Edward's mouth was around my nipple. His tongue ran along the barbell sticking through it and laved at my peak teasingly before he bit down. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. "_Aaahh_! Edward….oh god… _more_!"

Edward moved to my right breast to give it the same attention, while his right hand took the place of his mouth on my left, rolling and pinching, and pulling on the barbell. His left hand was still hovering around the waistband of my thong, his fingers making circles on my skin. My fingers fisted themselves in his hair as I moaned at the pleasure he was giving me, and the growing tightening in my abdomen.

"You're so sexy, Bella." Edward whispered to me between the kisses and licks he was placing on his way down my torso. "I want my mouth on every fucking inch of you. _Fuck_! I love the way your ink looks in contrast to your creamy white skin. _So_ _fucking_ _beautiful_, Bella." He kept moving down, running his tongue along my navel and gently pulling at the ring there with his teeth before stopping at my panties. He skipped right over the place I wanted him the most, and ran his tongue along the inside of my thigh and down my leg, ever so fucking slowly. Edward's hands traced over my hips and thighs, warming my bare skin, as he made his way back up my other leg and stopped to pay special attention to my devil tattoo. His fingers dipped into the waistband of my by now fucking _soaked_ panties, and started to pull them down. I lifted up just enough to help him, and then they were off my body and being tossed carelessly behind him as Edward's eyes landed on my waxed-bare pussy.

No doubt Edward could smell my arousal, his head being so close to me. I couldn't bring myself to feel any sort of embarrassment at all. I wanted him so badly, if he didn't touch me soon, I felt like I might die. Honestly, I didn't give a shit at this point if I came across as whiny, so I fucking begged him. "Edward, _touch_ me. I love the way you touch me. _Please_………" Edward looked back into my eyes and gave me that crooked smile of his, cocking his head to the side and running the tip of his tongue slowly along his bottom lip. He said nothing as he stood up and kicked his shoes and socks off. He removed his belt, but left his slacks on as he slowly – _finally_ – climbed back on top of me and attacked my mouth with his. My hands went around his back and my nails dug into his skin. This got him to growl into my mouth, and that only got me hotter. I tried to wrap my legs around his waist, but he placed a hand on my hip to keep me where I was. I trailed my nails down Edward's back and back up around his shoulders, as his lips left mine and made their way back to my neck, before dipping lower still and back to my breasts. I could tell my piercing turned him on, as it seemed he couldn't stop playing with it. This was a good thing for me, since my skin was so much more sensitive there due to the steel bar anyway.

I felt Edward's left hand at my stomach, drawing slow circles, and dragging down at an excruciating pace until he finally reached his destination and cupped my pussy in his palm. I whimpered and thrust my hips up into his hand, trying to get closer, but he stopped me again. "Baby, let me feel you." I felt him part my folds and run his middle finger from the bottom of my slit to the top of my clit. My eyes rolled back for a second, and I couldn't stop myself. I pushed myself into his hand again and cried out, "_yesss, Edward_!….mmmmm, please don't stop." Edward repeated the motion again, this time slower. "_God_, Bella. So fucking wet for _me_. I am gonna make you cum so hard for me, baby. And then I'm going to do it all over again. And _again_, until you are fucking _begging_ me to stop."

I was shaking my head side to side, not willing to believe that I would _ever_ want him to stop touching me, and Edward pushed two fingers inside of me while his thumb found my clit and pressed down. I was no longer able to make myself believe I had _any _control over the noises coming out of my mouth. "Mmnnnnneehh! Holyfucking_shiiiit_, Edward!" He began moving his fingers in and out of me, slowly at first, then faster and deeper, all the while rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. I was coming unglued. I felt the pull in my lower abdomen get tighter and tighter as I got closer to release. Edward thrust his fingers in deeper and curled them upwards, causing him to hit that sweet spot inside, and my eyes to roll to the back of my head, seeing fucking fireworks as I fell off the edge, my body launched into what felt like the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life and I screamed Edward's name at the top of my lungs.

Holy shit! My _god_, and that was only his fingers! I opened my eyes and looked up to see him flashing the most amazing smile at me. "You are absolutely gorgeous when you come, did you know that?" he said to me as he leaned in to kiss me quickly on the lips before kissing, nipping and biting his way down the middle of my chest, around my navel, and finally stopping right above my over-sensitive clit and looking through his eyelashes up at me. He smirked, licked his lips, and sucked my clit into his mouth with no further hesitation. "Gaaahh! _jesus_, Edward, fuuuuckkkk!" Edward pinched my clit lightly between his teeth and flicked the tip of his tongue over it, back and forth. I fucking came _again_ right there, screaming incoherently and trying to pull my body back together. He gave me no time to recover and instead started fucking me with his tongue; sucking and drinking me in; and rubbing the sides of my clit between his thumb and forefinger. Two of Edward's magical fingers replaced his tongue and were again moving in and out of me at a quicker pace, while his tongue replaced the fingers on my clit. "You taste so fucking _good_, Bella, _Jesus_. How could I have forgotten how fucking _delicious_ you are?" I was whimpering and crying out loudly. One hand was fisted at the top of Edward's hair, attempting to hold him in place, and my other hand found its way to my nipple ring, twisting and pulling, which sent me over the edge and head long into my third orgasm of the night. I cried out Edward's name over and over as he continued to suck and lick up my juices, cleaning me before climbing back up my body.

It was then that I noticed Edward was still halfway dressed. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, trying to get out from under him. Realizing what I wanted, Edward grabbed my hips and maneuvered us around so that he was lying between me and the couch. I leaned down to his ear and let my tongue trace the rim. The sexy, husky voice that came out of my mouth next didn't sound to me like it came from me at all as I whispered, "_I_ didn't forget, Edward. I remember _every_ _second_ of that weekend I spent with you. I told you earlier that it was the most amazing experience of my life. Mmmmm, baby, you made me feel so good. But you just made me cum harder than I think I ever have before, and now it's my turn to make _you_ feel good." I ran one of my hands slowly down his chest and lightly scratched my nails across his abs, feeling his muscles tighten at the feel of my touch, while I ran the tip of my tongue down Edward's neck and back up along his jaw line before finally reaching his mouth and kissing him with as much passion as I had in me.

I could taste myself in Edward's mouth, and I must admit, it just turned me on even more. I trailed my hand lower and ran the tips of my fingers along the seam of his zipper. I was granted with deep rumble from Edward's chest, as I undid the button to his slacks and pulled the zipper down as slowly as I could, teasing him. Once I got the zipper all the way down, I pulled away from his mouth, and started working my way down his torso, licking and kissing, until I got to the top of his pants. I looked back up into Edward's eyes and said, "I think these have to go now." I got up off of him and took hold of both his slacks and boxers at the same time. Edward lifted his hips to allow me to remove them, and I carefully lifted his boxers over the head of his cock before pulling them down and off. I tossed them behind me and climbed back onto the couch, kneeling between Edward's legs. Sucking dick has never exactly been my favorite thing to do, but Edward was the exception to my every rule. Edward's dick was like my own personal Bella-lollipop, and I fucking craved it in my mouth already.

He was a lot bigger than I had remembered. Edward has the biggest, most beautiful and perfect cock I have ever seen. My hand reached out and wrapped around his shaft, pumping him slowly. I leaned over without hesitation and licked the drop of precum that oozed out of the slit at his tip, and looked up at Edward. He had one hand on my shoulder and one hand fisted in my hair. "Jesus, Bella, fuck!" Edward's words came out as a whimper, and I smiled to myself knowing I was having this effect on him. I kissed his head innocently, before running my tongue flat from the bottom of his shaft back to the tip, wrapping my lips around it and sucking gently, twirling my tongue around his tip and into the slit earning me a loud moan from Edward's lips. I opened my mouth wider and took more of him in, using my hand to stroke the part that wasn't yet in my mouth. I used my other hand to gently play with his balls, running a finger along the underside where it was extra sensitive. He thrust into my mouth and I felt his head hit the back of my throat and I moaned around him. "Fuck, baby! That pretty little mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock, I'm not gonna last much longer."

I took Edward's comment as encouragement and lifted my head, pulling his cock out of my mouth until only the head was still inside. I twirled my tongue again, dipping into his slit, and sucked as hard as I could before plunging my head back down and taking him fully into my throat, humming around him. Ant that was all it took to make Edward lose his control. He tightened his fist around my hair and _screamed_ my name as he shot his scorching hot cum down my throat in long spurts. Edward's cum-face was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. After his dick stopped pulsing in my mouth, I started pulling off of him, running my tongue along his shaft and cleaning him up on my way. Once I got back to the tip, I placed another kiss on the head and smiled up at Edward, only to see him looking at me with the most adoring look on his face, and I just fucking melted inside. He sat up and grabbed my face in both of his hands, pulling me in to kiss him, not caring whether he could taste himself on me or not. "Holy fucking hell, Bella, I'm not even going to _ask_ where you learned to do that. You have the most amazing mouth, baby. You're perfect. So beautiful."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulled my legs to wrap around his waist and stood up off the couch, carrying me down the hall and into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. He walked us to the edge of my king-sized bed, and I released my legs from around his waist and lowered my feet to the floor, keeping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me for a kiss. Pulling away from him, I got onto the bed and moved to the middle, lying on my side, facing him and smiling; biting my lower lip in anticipation. Edward crawled onto the bed towards me, and laid down on his side so that we were face to face, not six inches apart. My hand reached out of it's own accord, and cupped the side of Edward's face. Looking into his eyes, I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions I didn't even know I had. My voice came out as barely more than a whisper, "_you_ are perfect, Edward. _You_ are beautiful. Know _that_."

Edward just grinned sheepishly at me and stroked my face with the back of his hand, before grabbing me at the waist and pulling me closer to him, gently rolling me onto my back. He slowly moved his hand down and coaxed my legs apart, climbing between them. Then he lowered his body onto mine, not letting me feel his whole weight, but able to feel every inch of his skin against my body. _Christ_! I have never wanted anything in my life as badly as I wanted Edward inside of me right now, but my conscience was telling me that we needed to have a short conversation first. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I really, _really _hate to ask, but are you safe? I mean, do you have a condom? I'm on the pill, and was tested about 6 months ago. I'm clean, and there has been no one since." It all came out in one long breath, as I reluctantly looked up at him.

I swear on my life Edward fucking _blushed _a little. He smiled down at me sweetly and gave me a chaste kiss on the mouth before trailing his lips along my jaw to my ear. "Bella… I have been essentially locked in a windowless office for the better part of three years spent in a foreign country. There was no one. No one since you. Yes, I am clean. The bad news is, I _don't_ have a condom. I had no idea the girl Alice was setting me up with was you, and hadn't really expected anything to happen. Baby, I'm sorry, we don't have to do this right now."

Edward was hard as a rock against my thigh, and upon hearing that I was the last person he slept with…._three fucking years ago_, no less….I wanted him now even more. I lifted my lips to his and kissed him hard. I wrapped a leg around his hip and put my hand against his shoulder, rolling him off me and pulling me on top of him. I hitched my knees up to his hips, and sat up, straddling his waist; letting my hands roam over his perfectly sculpted chest, down his rock-solid abs, and looking down at his face. "It's _okay_, Edward. It doesn't really matter anyway. I'm on the pill, remember? I want to feel you so badly. And, I fucking _love_ it when you call me baby." I laid one hand against Edward's chest as I lifted slowly off his stomach and reached down with my other hand, wrapping it around his cock, stroking him twice.

I heard the rumbling sound again from Edward's chest as he looked up at me with desire in his eyes. No words were spoken as I lowered myself onto him. I took him in slowly; moving up and down a few times, easing myself lower each time, until he was finally seated fully inside of me. I stopped there for a moment and relished the feel of him, filling me so completely and perfectly, it was like we were cut from the same glass. Two halfs of a whole. I made a circular motion with my hips, and lifted up and down on him a little harder, causing us both to cry out at the feeling. I repeated the same motion a few times, each time slamming back down on him harder than the last. Edward met me thrust for thrust, and the only sounds in the room were our increasingly frequent and loud whimpers and moans, and the sound of our skin coming against each other over and over again. I felt Edward's hand trace from my breasts, down my stomach. His thumb found my clit, and he began tracing slow circles around it, bringing me even closer to the edge. I leaned back a little and put my hands right above Edward's knees, speeding up a little but not losing our rhythm. This new angle sent the tip of Edward's cock right to my g-spot and I came unglued again. "AAHhhh!! Edwaaarrrd! _FUCKYESOHMYGODRIGHTTHEREOH_!! _**FUCK**_!!!" My orgasm ripped through me as I slammed down onto him one more time and I came again, screaming Edward's name in ecstasy as loud as I possibly could. I brought my hands back to his chest and swiveled my hips against him again.

Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around my back, and flipped us over, effectively switching positions with me, while staying inside of me. "Jesus fucking _Christ_, baby I swear you have the best pussy. _So fucking tight_. Uuuuhhhnnnn. You feel so fucking _good_ wrapped around my cock, Bella, I swear I could stay inside of you forever." I whimpered into his ear, and licked the outside of it, driving him farther over the edge. "fuck me, Edward." He moved in and out of me slowly at first, then pulling back from me. He ran his hand down my leg and set it on his shoulder. He pulled my other leg and wrapped it around his waist. This position caused him to go even deeper inside of me, hitting my g-spot again. Edward started pounding into me relentlessly. I was teetering on the edge of oblivion again, but I wanted him to cum with me this time. I grabbed onto my left nipple and pulled at the bar going through it, rolling the nipple between my fingers. My free hand found my aching clit and began to rub furiously, crying out his name; all the while looking Edward straight in the eyes.

"Cum with me, baby, _please_!" That must have done it, because just as my sixth fucking mind-shattering, earth-moving orgasm of the night crashed over me and my eyes rolled back, I felt Edward release hot streams of his cum deep inside of me as he screamed out my name, drowning out my own scream of ecstasy.

We were both fucking dripping with sweat, as he gently removed my leg from his shoulder and pulled out of me. I moaned at the loss of contact, and tried to catch my breath. "Oh my _god_, Edward! Is it going to be like that _every fucking time_? " I asked him breathlessly, putting a hand over my heart to try and keep it in my chest.

"I fucking hope so, baby. I'm not done with you tonight, though, yet. Let's go take a shower and cool off. Then we can start round two." He said to me, crooked smile in place. He climbed off the bed and grabbed my hand in his, pulling me with him. I just let out a little giggle, and followed him into the bathroom.

The shower was amazing. Edward made me cum two more times with his fingers and mouth, and I went down on him again. We got out of the shower when the hot water started to dissipate, and helped each other dry off. When we made it back to the bed, I pulled the covers back and slipped between the sheets. Edward climbed in beside me, and pulled me back on top of him. I looked deep into his eyes, and leaned in for a sweet kiss on his mouth. Edward was already starting to harden beneath me, and I moaned into his mouth. "Mmmmm. I think you're ready for round two now?" I grinded my hips down onto his, earning me a growl from Edward. "Baby, you never have to ask, I'm always going to be hard for you. You are so fucking sexy." Edward wrapped his arms around my back, flipping us over, and entering me in one fluid movement.

We made love gently that time. Then we fucked frenzied and hard. We had sex over and over for hours, just relishing in the feel of one another. By the time we both finally passed out, it was 6:30am, and Edward had given me a total of fourteen orgasms over the course of the night. 14! I was fucking spent. I fell asleep with my head against Edward's chest, listening to his heartbeat, with his arms wrapped around me. The last thing I remember running through my head was that I just had the shit fucked out of me by my best friend's long lost brother.

**Ok, so there is chapter 2. I've never written a lemon before, so let me know if you liked it. Or if it was horrible. Just leave me some love with a review! I will work on chapter 3 as soon as I can, but probably won't be updated until next week. Sorry! **

**Later! – R**


	3. Waking Up to Reality

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own twilight, or its characters! All hail Stephenie Meyer!!**

FYI…There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and it's a long chapter, too, so prepare yourselves! All this had to come out, though, and when it's over, we can get on with the good stuff!

Chapter 3: Waking Up to Reality

I woke up feeling like jelly and a little disoriented. Realization hit me upon opening my eyes and rolling over to see Edward sleeping on my side of the bed. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that a shit-eating grin was spread across my face. Edward was smiling in his sleep, and I wondered what he was dreaming about. A million different things went through my head at that moment. This was my one-night stand from three years ago! This was my best friend's _brother_! I had no idea how to deal with Alice today. What I _was_ sure about was that I definitely wanted to see Edward again. If that was even an option for me, since I currently have no clue how he feels about seeing me again. Since he was on my side of the bed, I gently lifted up so as not to move the bed so I could get a look at my alarm clock. It was almost 11am already! I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with this gorgeous man, but I needed to get up and take Zeus for a walk.

Carefully, I got out of bed, trying not to wake Edward, and tiptoed my way out to the hall and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Wow, I look like shit. Dog first, then shower. I walked down the hall to the dog's room and opened his door. Quietly, I let my American Bulldog puppy out of his kennel, leashed him, and walked out my back door. 15 minutes and twice around the block later, Zeus was done with his business and panting for water. Opening the back door as quietly as possible, I let Zeus back inside and filled his food and water bowls for him before shutting his door and carefully slipping back into my bedroom. I closed my door as quietly as I could and turned around to look at him and make sure I hadn't woken him up.

God _damn_ this man was beautiful. In my absence, Edward had migrated to the other side of my bed, and was hugging my pillow to his chest. The comforter was bunched at the foot of the bed, and the sheet was covering one of his legs, stopping in the middle of his ass. Fuck, I could seriously stare at this sight all day. I walked slowly to the bed, going to my side and slipping in behind Edward's warm body. Feeling me climb in behind him, Edward flipped over so that he was facing me and opened his eyes.

He looked over at me through his eyelashes, and flashed that sexy fucking smile at me. "Good morning, gorgeous." He rolled onto his side, pulling me closer and kissed me sweetly. I let out a small moan in his mouth, wanting more. Without breaking our kiss, I placed one hand around his neck and the other one pushed gently on his shoulder, silently telling him to lie on his back, while I adjusted myself so that I was straddling him. I still felt like jelly down there, but I could not bring myself to care just now. I brought my other hand to his face, pulling from our kiss, and said, "Mmmmm. Good morning to you, too. I need a shower, come with me?" I grinded my center down over his and felt he was already rock hard. I did it again, both of us groaning at the contact, and leaned down to kiss him again. Morning breath or not, this man tasted better than anything else in the world. I kissed my way down his jaw line and over to his ear. I licked a slow line along the rim of his ear and whispered, "_God_ you taste good in the morning." Even after almost 8 hours of straight sex last night and earlier this morning, and regardless of my sore limbs, I simply could not get enough of him. I wanted more.

Edward grabbed my hips and flipped us over so that he was on top of me, his eyes dark with desire. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips are so soft, _mmmmm_. He licked a lazy line down my jaw, around my neck and up to my ear before he whispered, "Baby? That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble if you keep kissing me like that, and after last night, I'm not positive you can handle all the things I still want to do to you." The fact that he just woke up made his voice even sexier if possible, and it made me wet. I tried to wrap my legs around Edward's waist, but he just sat up and rolled off me, getting up off the bed. He looked down at me, fucking _smirked_, and strutted his ass in all its naked glory to my bathroom, leaving me literally panting on my bed. I heard the water from the shower turn on. Oh, _hell_ no! I got up and sprinted into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off along the way.

Edward had left the door open, so I tiptoed inside, quietly closing it behind me, and stepped into the shower behind Edward. I took a few seconds to myself, and just looked at him. The way the water ran through his hair, across his shoulders, down his back, and over his ass was so fucking mesmerizing. I swear I could just stare at him all day. I slipped my arms around his waist, running my hands along his chest, abs, then finally wrapping my fingers around his cock. I gently bit his shoulder and said, "Edward? You aren't implying that I can't keep up, are you? I would think last night was enough of a test to my endurance to prove otherwise, don't you? I want you _now_, Edward. I just can't seem to get enough." I squeezed him just a little, and placed a few open-mouthed kisses along the middle of his back.

Suddenly, I was pinned between Edward's chest and the shower wall, and he was kissing me with a passion that made my knees weak. "Bella, you _never_ have to ask, baby." I had my arms locked around his neck, and he lifted me up so I could put my legs around his waist. He wasn't gentle. He entered me in one quick movement, and it made both of us cry out in pleasure. As soon as he was all the way in me, I pushed away from the wall, and placed my hands on his shoulders, and started bouncing up and down on him as fast as I could. After a couple minutes of this, Edward stopped my movements, slammed me up against the wall, and started pounding into me. "Aaahhh! _Yes_! Ohmygod, Edward! _Harder_….. Faster, Edward, please!" I tightened my grip on his body, trying to get even closer to him. Edward placed a finger on my clit and rubbed a circle. "Cum, Bella. Cum with me, baby." That was it for me, folks! I screamed out Edward's name as my orgasm shot through me. I clenched my muscles around Edward's cock, triggering his own orgasm, and I felt him spill into me, yelling my name into my neck. "_Fuck_, Bella." He pulled back and smiled at me, "now it is a _great_ fucking morning, if you ask me."

Edward pulled out of me slowly, placing my feet back on the tub floor, and placing me directly in front of the spray. We cleaned ourselves off quickly, before all the hot water ran out, and dried off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Edward leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips before starting to walk out of the bathroom, "my clothes are in your living room, and I need caffeine. Food may not me a bad idea, either." I walked over to him, placed my arms around his waist, kissed his chest, and looked up into his eyes. Right now, they are the brightest green I have ever seen them. I flashed my biggest smile. "I have Red bulls and Starbucks vanilla energy drinks in the fridge, and there is food in there also. But if you want coffee, you will have to go to the store on the corner. I don't have a coffee maker." He turned the corner of his mouth upwards, and said, "I think we can make do with what's here. I'm not ready to go outside yet." And then he turned from me and walked towards the front of the apartment. I toweled some water out of my hair and ran a brush through it before going into my bedroom to look for clothes.

I was in my closet, looking for comfy Sunday clothes and thinking about the most amazing shower of my life when I heard Fergie on my phone. _Alice_. Oh, shit! I let it go to voice mail, not wanting to talk to her just yet. I got dressed in some black yoga pants and a light blue wife beater, and glanced at my phone.

Girl had called me twice, and sent three texts already today! Ignoring the voice mails, I quickly read through the texts:

'_ru up yet? Fukin call me already! I'm dying here!'_

Followed by, _'shit! U aren't pickin up ur phone either? CALL ME!' _

And finally, '_my bro isn't pickin up either – is he with you right now?? Ur KILLING me! U better call me back before I just come over there!' _

Fuck me! Alice can't come over while Edward is still here! I heard him tinkering around in my kitchen, so I shut my bedroom door quietly, sat down on my bed, took a deep breath, and dialed Alice's number.

It didn't even get through the first ring before she picked it up. "Fucking _finally_! I barely saw you two leave last night! Bella – honey, you know you are by best friend and I love you, so sorry for being so blunt, but did you fuck my brother last night? I just had to laugh, as she had said all this in one breath. "Alice! Slow down, sweetie. I only called to tell you I don't have time for the Spanish Inquisition right now. I'm about to grab a quick bite to eat, then I'm on my way to the gym." I was trying to dodge her question entirely. "Oh, don't give me that shit, Bella! Come on! I need details here! Was I right, or was I right? I was the way you were looking at each other while you were dancing. And then I looked up and you were gone! Jazz told me you left with Edward. Tell me! You _sooo_ slept with him, didn't you? I tried calling him, too, but he isn't answering his damn phone. Pleeeease, Bella?"

I let out a small giggle. "Why don't we just meet up for drinks tonight, and I can tell you about last night then? 6pm? I really can't chat right now, Ali." There was an audible gasp on her end of the phone as something clicked in her head. "Ohmygod! Is he still _there_? He _is_, isn't he?" I just giggled again and said, "Listen, Ali, I'll see you later, ok? I promise! I really gotta go, now. Love you!" and with that, I ended the call and turned my phone completely off. I stood up to see Edward, leaning his sexy-ass against my bedroom door. I hadn't even heard it open. He was standing there in only his black silk boxers from last night, holding two redbulls. His hair was still wet from our shower, and he looked so good, I felt this overwhelming need needed to just touch him. I got up and walked over to him, raking my eyes over his form shamelessly. "Yum," was all I said to him. I placed my hands on both sides of his face to pull him down to my level. I kissed him sweetly, and pulled away, swiping one of the red bulls out of his hand, and brushing passed him, sensing him following me as I made my way into the kitchen.

I took out stuff to make us some sandwiches for lunch. I started breaking the lettuce, and slicing tomatoes, while Edward spread mayo and mustard on the bread and got out plates from my dishwasher. We worked together in silence, both no doubt dreading the talk we were about to have.

As we sat down at the table across from each other to eat, Edward finally broke our silence. "Was that my sister you were talking to on the phone?" _Here goes nothing, Bella… _I swallowed a bite of my sandwich, and took a drink of my red bull, not meeting his gaze just yet. Taking another deep breath, I finally looked at him, "umm…yeah, it was. She couldn't get ahold of you, so she left me a voicemail threatening to just come over here if I didn't call her back. So I called her back."

Edward just shrugged his shoulders a little and said, "Alice and I used to be really close until I went overseas. We sort of fell out of touch while I was over there, I guess. Is she still nosy as all hell? I bet she's just dying to get information out of out about what happened last night after we left the club, huh?" I wasn't able to stop the chuckle that came out of me then.

"Yeah. We are pretty close. Ali's been my best friend for almost three years now. And, yes. She was _definitely_ trying to pump me for info on last night! I did the best I could to stall her, though. I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted to know what you were thinking. I'm sorry, Edward, please don't feel like I'm trying to pressure you or anything like that, but, I mean…what are we doing here? It's not like the last time. You are the brother of my closest friend! I didn't even know Alice the last time I saw you. I have no idea what I should tell her when I see her later. Can I be completely honest with you? I mean, now that we are both completely sober and thinking clearer?"

Edward looked straight into my eyes, and I felt like I could see all the way inside him then. He had a new look in his eyes I didn't recognize, and said, "Bella, I never want you to feel like you have to ask if you can be honest with me. You can tell me absolutely anything, always. I want to know what you are thinking, all the time." He sounded so serious as he said it, but Edward was looking at me with nothing short of adoration as he spoke. I melted.

"Okay…." I knew I was just stalling for time, but I needed to work out the best way to say what was in my head before I answered him. I took a bite of my sandwich, chewing slowly. I could almost sense Edward's impatience to hear what I was going to say, so I held a finger up on my hand, indicating to give me just a minute. I drank the rest of my red bull and looked up at him, meeting his gaze once more. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Edward. I'm a little freaked out about how strongly I seem to feel for you already. I wasn't lying last night when I said I felt the pull you talked about. I honestly feel like I am drawn to you. I felt it back then, too. It's almost _electric_, even. I can't help wanting you. And I don't care that my best friend happens to be your sister. I didn't want to let you go back then, but I didn't know what to believe, I had never had a one night stand before, so I let it go. Then, when I saw you last night, all those feelings I was feeling last time came crashing down on me, and then we came back here, and I swear, it was the most amazing night I've ever had! I feel so safe with you. I want to know everything there is to know about you, and I _definitely_ don't want this feeling to go away, or what we have, to end."

I finished my speech, and felt my cheeks flush crimson, so I dropped my eyes to my plate and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst. I felt the tears coming, and willed them away. I _would_ _not_ break in front of this man. I should have kept my fucking mouth shut! I wish I could take it back, and we could just go back to having lunch together peacefully. I drew in a slow, shaky breath, and raised my eyes to him again, ready to just get it over with. I was not exactly prepared for what came next, though.

Edward was looking down at _his_ plate_, _flexing the muscles in his jaw, seeming to try to find the right words himself. He took a page out of my book and held up a finger, telling me to be patient. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and husky. "Bella, when I left over three years ago, I had only known you for a little over two days! I thought I was crazy, having the thoughts and feelings that I was. I didn't want to leave you, but I was already under contract for the job, so I had to go. I threw myself into my work, trying to get you off my mind. But, you were in almost every single thought I had. I kept telling myself to own up to the fact that even though we shared something very special, I was never going to see you again. Eventually, I stopped obsessing and got over it. So after I came back and got all my stuff settled, I finally agreed to meet up with my beloved sister after all this time, only to find out she wants to set me up with a friend of hers. Honestly, it was the last thing I wanted to agree to, but wanting to see Alice, I agreed anyway, and went to the club last night.

I was inside maybe two minutes, looking for any sign of Alice, before I was drawn like a fucking magnet to you. I wasn't completely sure it was you since you have changed slightly since we last saw each other, but I couldn't resist that dance. God, Bella, when my hands touched the skin on your hips, it was like fire running through me. I have never had such a strong reaction to another person in my life. Then you turned around and my heart stopped. It _was_ you! I couldn't believe it! Then you totally blew me off, walking away. I watched you do a shot at the bar, then my sister! _My_ _sister_ of all people in the world, walks up and starts laughing and doing shots with you! What are the odds? Needless to say, I was floored. So I sucked it up and walked over to Alice to greet her for the first time since I got back.

After she introduced _you_ as the Bella I was being 'set up with', I started to have some hope again for the first time in literally years. While we were dancing, you were grinding on me, and all I could think about was how to get you out of there without causing problems with my sister. Then you came out of the bathroom and gave me the green light to come back here with you, and I was in heaven. My God, Bella, I can't stop touching you. I can't keep my fucking hands off of you, and I don't want to. I want you, and I don't care what the ramifications are. I'm sure now that I fell for you over three years ago, Bella. I just didn't think you feeling the same for me was going to be possible. But I'm not leaving this time, and I want the chance to know you, love you, be _with_ you. Please, please give me that chance."

There were so many things I wanted to say to him right then, but I couldn't speak. I just let the tears roll, and stood up and walked over to Edward's side of the table. He scooted his seat back, and I sat in his lap, wrapping myself as close to him as I could get. Edward slowly wiped the tears from my face with his fingers, looking me straight in the eyes as he did so. Now I knew that the look in his eyes I wasn't able to recognize earlier was love. When I could finally trust myself to speak, I cupped his face with both my hands, and whispered, "Edward, you are so amazing. I don't want anyone else. I want _you_, Edward. Only you. I'm yours for as long as you want." Then he pulled me into him for a kiss that had more passion than I thought was possible.

Several completely and utterly fucking _perfect_ minutes later, we broke apart, both smiling at each other, glad that this didn't have to end with last night. I remembered my date with Ali later, and said, "umm, so…What should I tell your sister? I have to meet her in like 4 hours, and you can't be there. Also, unless you want to try and dodge her questions, too, I suggest you not call her at all until tomorrow, or at least until you hear from me after I talk to her. Alice will be ok with this, I'm sure of it. She told me yesterday that she '_saw'_ us falling in love and living happily ever after, or something like that. I want to be honest with her, though and tell her the truth about how we met. What do you think?"

Edward chuckled into my neck, and said, "is she still insisting that she can tell the future? She has done that all our lives, and I stopped betting against her when we were kids, she was so seldom wrong. I wanted to tell her the truth about how we met, too, so go ahead. I think she's going to love the idea of us together. If, by some freak chance she _doesn't_ love the idea, I can always just pull rank on her, since technically I have known you longer." He had a playful tone in his voice, so I just giggled at him, and kissed him again quickly before hopping off his lap and clearing our dishes. "so, does that mean you're officially my boyfriend now, then?" I asked in the same playful tome he'd used on me.

Edward walked up behind me, pushing me up against the counter, and whispered into my ear, "you'd better believe it, woman. And you're officially my girlfriend now, so that means I don't have to ask permission to do this." He snaked his arms around to my stomach and moved them up under my shirt towards my breasts. I hadn't bothered with a bra, since I wasn't going anywhere yet, so when Edward's right hand came into contact with my nipple ring, we both gasped out loud. I tried to turn around so I could touch him, but he kept me in place, and continued his assault on my body. One of my hands reached behind me and grabbed onto Edward's hair to pull him closer to me. We were completely and totally insatiable! We had sex three more times that afternoon, and by that time I had completely lost count of all the mind blowing pleasure I had received with just Edward's hands and mouth. I could definitely get used to having this every day. Or _multiple_ times a day even!

By the time we were out of our second shower today and dressed, it was 5pm already, and I had to get ready to meet Alice. The problem with that was I didn't want to say goodbye to Edward yet even though we had made plans to talk later tonight and possibly get together after I got off work tomorrow. I was dressed in low-rise skinny jeans and a tight mini-tee that said 'angel' across the front. I dried and flat-ironed my hair, and slipped on my chucks, before walking out into the living room to find Edward.

"You look gorgeous, baby." Edward said to me when I entered the room and walked over to his open arms, wrapping myself in them. "I don't want to say goodbye to you yet, but I have to go. I don't want this to be over yet." I said, hugging him tightly. I knew I was being a bit clingy right now, but I honestly could never seem to be close enough to him to be satisfied. It seemed to me he felt the same way, and only hugged me tighter. "It's not 'goodbye', baby. It's 'see you later'. We won't ever have to say goodbye to each other again, if I have my way. This isn't over. It's just the beginning, Bella. I want many, many, _many_ more days and nights with you. Go meet Alice. Do the whole 'girl talk' thing and call me when you get home, ok? I'll see you soon, promise." He pulled my chin up for one last toe curling kiss, before turning and walking to my front door. Turning back to me before he stepped out, Edward flashed me the best smile in the whole world, and then he turned and was gone.

After I was sure Edward was completely gone, and despite already missing him ( I know, I'm fucking pathetic), I did a dorky little happy dance right there in the middle of my living room. I couldn't believe the last 18 hours had actually happened. Shit like this _never_ happens to _me_. When I had calmed myself down, I walked Zeus around the block twice - our ritual - , and gave him some fresh water and dinner. I did a once over of my reflection in the mirror, grabbed my keys and purse, and left to go face Alice. If I was being honest with myself, right now Alice seemed a little less like my best friend, and a little more like the sister of my new boyfriend. I had to admit I was a little intimidated by her right now. However, Alice would be Alice, and I was fairly confident that this was all going to turn out ok.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed Alice's car already parked. I took a few deep breaths, looked at my face in the mirror. Seeing no fear and only confidence in my eyes, I got out of my car. Ready more than anything to get this over with and out in the open once and for all, I walked inside my favorite bar, and over to our usual table, sitting across from my best friend in the whole world.

Alice literally squealed when I sat down. I said nothing, just smirked at her, taking a long pull off the corona already sitting in front of me. "Hey, Ali! How in the hell are ya'?" I was teasing her, knowing full well we weren't here to talk about her. I was loving this. She was actually bouncing up and down in her seat with anticipation. "Nuh-uh, Chica! No fucking way you are getting out of talking to me this time! Right now, it's just me and you, and _you _look like you have very recently been thoroughly fucked, _if_ you don't mind my saying so! I am not letting your cute little ass out of my sight until I get some answers, Bella! Don't put it passed me to get you drunk first, if I have to, damned if it is Sunday! So, come oooooooooon! I want to hear everything you can tell me without grossing me out."

Alice has a special talent for talking forever without taking a breath, and it was funny to me, so I laughed. "Ok, ok, _ok_! Chill, sweetie! Damn! I'll tell you what you want to know so badly, but you are going to need to be patient, I'm going to tell you a story first, ok?"

I took another long drink of my beer, and she said, "I don't know why you need to 'tell me a story', Bella, but as long as it ends with you and Edward hooking up, get on with it already!"

Deciding to start at the very beginning, I told her a little more than she already knew about my bad break up with Colin almost 4 years ago now. I told her how I had gone out alone to a club I had never been to before. I told her how I had gotten so drunk I couldn't see straight, when my knight in shining armor Tony saved me, and took me home. I told her _all_ about the two and a half days we spent together and the feelings I had towards him. I also told her how at that time it had been the most amazing and incredible experience I had ever had. And then I told her how my savior left me, claiming to be leaving the country. I explained how ashamed of myself I was after he left by letting myself believe what I had with Tony was anything more than a one-night stand.

"Jesus, Bella! You never told me about that! I'm sorry that asshole did that to you, honey, but what does this have to do with Edward, and why are you telling me this now?" Alice was looking at me with big piercing blue eyes, waiting for me to explain. It still hadn't clicked for her. _Here goes nothing_, I thought to myself. I said, "do you remember coming up behind me at the club last night after I did a shot by myself, and I told you I had just ran into an old friend?" She just nodded her head yes at me, inpatient for me to get to the point. I laughed again, finishing off my beer.

"Well, Ali, Tony was the 'old friend' I ran into. He came up behind me while I was dancing by myself and we started dancing together. After the song was over, I turned around and discovered it was him. I was still under the impression of him being an asshole all that time ago, so I thanked him for the dance and told him I was there with friends, and walked away. Than was when you came up to me at the bar. So when Edward came up behind me, walking towards you, I turned around, expecting to meet your long-lost and beloved brother, when I came face to face – yet again – with Tony." I let that sink in for a minute before continuing. If it was possible, I swear Ali's eyes got even bigger when she finally made the connection. Before she had a chance to respond to the bombshell I just dropped on her, I continued with my story.

"After you took Edward over to meet Jazz, I did another shot and got another beer, walking over to a corner table to try and wrap my head around what had just happened. The guy I had a one-night stand with, before you and I ever even met, was in fact your _brother_, and therefore quite possibly _not_ the fucking liar I had made him out to be in my head. I was fucking _spinning_, Ali! Anyway, a few minutes went by and I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. Alice I swear, every fucking time he touches me, it's like fire through my veins! I don't know how else to explain it. I am drawn to him. We have this electric, or magnetic pull towards each other, or something! Anyway, we made amends, with him explaining his reason for leaving, and both of us explaining why we had given each other fake names when we first met. Turns out, neither one of us had ever had a one-night stand before, so that was that. We danced some more, and flirted with each other, both feeling again the same electric pull we had shared that first time. I left him and went to the bar for another drink, and that's when you came up to me, telling me you saw us together dancing, and basically gave me the green light to go ahead and 'get to know' your brother. I went to the bathroom, and Edward met me outside the door. I told him what you said, that you were cool with it, and we left and went to my place."

I left it there for now, to give Alice time to process all the information I had poured out in the last few minutes. Noticing Ali's cosmo empty as well, I signaled the bartender for another round, and when he came back, I ordered shots, too. Alice still had yet to say anything, and that in itself was cause for concern. Alice was _never_ speechless. She always had something to say. When the bartender came back with our shots, we downed them together, and then she finally spoke. She tried to hide the grin on her face as she said, "Fuck, Bella. I had no idea! I just thought maybe you two hit it off and were all about just having fun. Want to tell me what happened _last night_?"

"Oh my God, girl, it was _amazing_! Intense, mind-blowing, incredible, and all consuming. Your brother is perfect. I mean it, Alice, he really is. He came back to my place with me, and we had the most earth shattering sex imaginable, and I don't even want to get into with you what that man does for me. You said not to gross you out, so I will just say this: no man has ever made me feel the way Edward makes me feel. I really, really _like_ him, Ali, and we hashed it all out this afternoon. We want to keep seeing each other, and I am praying right now that this is all okay with you. I love you like my sister, and if this going to make you uncomfortable, or you are not cool with this, I promise to back off. You have been there for me through a lot in the passed three years, you are my best friend in the world, and I don't want to hurt you in any way." I meant it, I really did. I would back off and leave Edward alone if Alice told me to. She holds the keys to my heart right now, and I wondered if she was aware of that. I sat back, drinking my corona, and just waited for her to seal my fate.

Alice knocked back her entire cosmo in one huge gulp, and looked straight at me, smiling from ear to fucking ear. "I was _soooo_ fucking right! Hahahaha _yesss_! I _love_ being right! Bella, you are closer to me than anyone, and my brother is my favorite family member! I told you yesterday how this all turns out! Remember? When we were at your house getting ready, and I told you he was going to love you! _IwasrightIwasrightIwasright!_ And then when I saw the two of you dancing last night, I _knew_ you were soul-mates!Of course I'm ok with this! I'm more than ok with it in fact! I want you to be happy, Bella, and Edward is perfect for you. I admit that I regret felling out of touch with him while he was gone, but he's back now, and we can get to know each other again.. Plus, if he's dating my best friend, I am almost guaranteed to see him a lot more than I thought, too. This is so fucking great, Bella!"

I could literally feel the weight lifting off my shoulders at her words, I almost burst out into tears I was so happy right now! Alice stood up and came over to me. I stood up, too and wrapped her in the tightest hug I think I have ever given and said, "Oh my god! Thank you, Alice, I love you so much! I promise to do everything in my power to make Edward happy for as long as I can." I released her and we both sat back down. I wasn't able to stop the traitor tears from falling this time. "Alice, I am so happy right now, I could scream. I am on cloud mother-fucking _nine_! I know we are supposed to hang out tonight more, but is it okay with you if I just go now? I want to go home and call Edward and tell him what you said. I can't wait to see him again, Ali! I feel like a high school girl right now!"

Alice was beaming at me. "Of _course_ it's ok, sweetie! I'll take care of the check, and you go call my brother. Tell him I love him, and he'd better treat you like a fucking queen, or he will have me to answer to, alright?" I gave her another huge hug, promising to meet up with her for lunch this week, and left the bar, feeling like I was walking on air.

I drove home in a daze, walking inside to get Zeus, and walking him around the block for the last time tonight. As soon as he was all set for the night, I made myself a quick dinner of fettuccini Alfredo, and I basically hovered it down as fast as I could. Now being able to stand it another second, I turned off the house lights, went into my bedroom, set my alarm for the morning, plopped down on my bed and finally called my boyfriend.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hey there, Gorgeous."

I smiled and bit my lip, blushing. "Hey…."

Edward chuckled under his breath. "I have been waiting to hear your voice for the passed 3 hours. Bella, your voice is so sexy."

I felt myself get wet. Jesus Christ, was he always going to have this effect on me? Even on the _phone_? Oh god, I hoped so. I wanted to hear him talk more, so I teased him a little. "Your voice is sexy, too, Edward. You are making me wet." I whispered the last part, and I heard him groan on the other side of the line.

"Fuck, baby, you can't say shit like that to me when I can't see you. I want to see you again so badly. Do you _really_ have to work tomorrow?"

I smiled to myself at his plea. "I want to see you too, babe, _so_ bad. But sadly, yes, I do have to work. But I should be able to get out by 4pm latest. Are we still going to get together?"

Instead of answering my question, Edward decided to change the subject. "How did drinks with Alice go? Is she okay with us? Did she go ballistic on you? Please tell me she gives her blessing, I know it's really important to you."

"Yes, Edward, she gives her blessing. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she started planning our fucking wedding. She is convinced you are my perfect match, and I quote her when I say, '_tell him I love him, and if he doesn't treat you like a fucking queen, he will have me to answer to!'_ I told her she was crazy, and left her at the bar to come home and call you. I wanted to hear your sexy voice in my ear before I fall asleep."

Edward sighed into the phone. "In that case, baby, nothing on this planet could keep me from you tomorrow. I am free all day, so just call me as soon as you're free, and we will make a plan, ok?"

"Okay. I am exhausted, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. You wore me the hell out! I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, baby. I know I'll dream of you. I wish I could hold you while you sleep tonight, Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Bye, Bella."

We hung up, and I held my phone to my heart, lying in the middle of my bed, staring at the ceiling grinning as big as I could. How lucky was I that I had found Edward. Or rather, how lucky was it that Edward had found _me_? Twice, in fact? Just knowing that he felt the same way about me sent me back up into the clouds again. I lied there for a few minutes, just relishing the memories of the events of the past 24 hours. Looking over at my alarm clock, I saw that it was only 9pm. I didn't care. I got up and undressed, got under the covers, and I was so tired, I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Ok - - that's it! What-chu think? I know it was long, but I wanted to get 'the day after' outta the way right away, ya know? Anyway, please hit that green button right there and send me a review, ok? I'll do my best to get chapt. 4 up next weekend.**

**Later! ;) **

**- R**


	4. A Day In the Life

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own Twilight, Bella, Edward, or any other Characters I may bring into this story. I make no money from writing this.**

_Hey, guys! Here is chapter 4. So sorry I fell out of schedule of once a week, but better late then never, right? I hope you like this story so far. Let me know! REVIEW!!!!! _

_Thank you for reading!_

Chapter 4: A Day in the Life

_I was jarred from sleep by a pair of warm hands sliding up my sides and onto my breasts. Soft lips were at my collarbone, kissing and nipping lightly. I moaned and arched my back into the touch, opening my eyes to see Edward looking back at me. A very small part of my mind registered that maybe I should ask how he got in, but honestly, I couldn't fucking care less right now! Edward's tongue slowly drew a line up my neck, peppering kisses along the way, then up to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned out again. "Mmmmm, Baby, I love your kisses." _

_Edward's hands continued their path down my chest, ribs, onto my hips, squeezing lightly. The fingers of his left hand slowly trailed lower, slipping into the waistband of my boyshorts, while his right was still at my nipple, pulling on the barbell there, sending a shock throughout my entire body. I cried out with the pleasure, and he chuckled into my belly. He brought his hand down with the other one, so he could get my boyshorts off. I lifted my butt off the bed an inch or so to help him, and then I was left in just the worn and holey beater I wore to bed. Edward crawled back up my body, all of a sudden wearing nothing but that trademark grin of his. His hands stopped under my knees, bringing my legs up a little, and spreading them._

_His hands ran up my thighs, towards where I wanted them the most, effectively leaving a trail of fire behind them. Edward brought his eyes to mine, and I swear he could see straight through me right then. I wanted to grab him, touch him, hear him, but it was as if I was frozen where I lay, unable to move. Those warm hands finally made it to my core and I bucked up into them. He didn't speak at all, just smirked at me again, spreading me open and immediately thrusting two fingers into me and pinching my clit with the other hand. I screamed out at the flash of pain and the immense pleasure and climaxed immediately. _

_I reached out for him, smiling like a fool, and Edward looked at me with a kind of bewildered expression on his face. "Wake up, Bella."_

'There they go, packin' stadiums as Shady spits his flow. Nuts they go, macadamia—' I slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock and groaned. "Fuuuuck!" I threw my little fit real quick; damn! That was quite the dream, Bella! I was left wanting more than anything to go back to sleep and try to recapture more of it, but I couldn't. Not today. Nope, today was the last Monday of March, which meant I needed to get my ass out of bed and to work to do the quarterly taxes for the store. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed, threw on a robe, brushed my teeth, and took Zeus outside. After his business was done, I fed him breakfast and got him some fresh water. Having taken a shower the night before, I dressed in some holey jeans and a Ramones tee, slipping on my chucks. I threw my hair into a ponytail, got Zeus out of his room, grabbed my keys and purse, and left for work.

Here's the thing… When my parents died a few years back, part of my inheritance included the little music store my mom has opened when I was 15 years old. It was small, mostly catering to local talent and special orders for rare music, that sort of thing. Mom wasn't the most organized person in the world, and couldn't manage a business for anything, and when she and my dad died, the store was on the verge of going under. I recovered from the loss of my parents more quickly than I would have thought, and spent some of the insurance money I had received to pay off the debts and back taxes on the store and also expanding quite a bit. I had a radio DJ friend that helped me out with dirt cheap advertising to get new customers.

I had gone to a community college here in Seattle, earning a degree in Business Management, and to make a long story short, my store, 'Note-able Melodies' was now a huge, booming fucking success, and I was even in talks with my bank to possible open a 2nd location across town! I have a crew of amazing people working here, and I trust my management, so it's not necessary for me to have to put in a 40 hour work week most of the time. I mostly just handle the payroll, special orders, radio promos, and the taxes. Today, I was fully expecting to me done and out of here by noon-ish. I had some things to do before I could see Edward. Damn, just his name running through my head send a shiver up my spine.

I dropped Zeus off at the Doggy Day Care by my store so he could get exercise during the days I was gone, and they were open to accommodate the crazy hours I keep sometimes, so it is very convenient.

I parked in the back lot, locked my car, and unlocked the back door of the store. The alarm didn't sound, which meant that Ronnie, my store manager, was already here. The store doesn't open until 10am, and it is only 8:30. Next to Alice, Ronnie is probably my closest friend, and she is here so early, no doubt, to try to get the juice on my blind date Saturday night.

"Bel-la! Good Mor-ning!" she sang at me. "Soooo? Tell me about this date Alice roped you into! The guy is her brother, right? Well? How did it go? Is he hot? You look tired, girl, so if I'm putting two and two together here, I'd say it went well?" She looked at me with a smug grin, thinking I was about to spill. I debated on how much to tell her right now, and I decided on the shorter version. At least for now. "Ronnie, sweetie, chill. I went out Saturday with Ali, and met her brother, Edward, yes. Ronnie! Wow. I mean really, _wow_. We danced and drank, and made out, and he sort of spent the next eighteen hours at my house. It was fucking _amazing_, girl! I can't fucking _stop_ thinking about him. It was all I could do to come in today, but I gotta get the quarterlies done, so here I am." I could feel the fucking blush rise up my body, and looked down, trying to get it to go away.

"Damn, girl! I never thought I'd see the day. Miss Bella Swan has it _bad_. You really like him, don't you? Have you talked to Alice? I mean, she has to be cool with this since she set you guys up, right? How come you never met him before?" Ronnie rattled off the third degree, and I wanted nothing more than to indulge her, and tell her the whole story, but I really had to get my work done if I wanted to get out of here by lunchtime.

I chuckled a little, and said, "Alice loves the idea of me and Edward together. She swears up and down she like _saw_ it happening, or something. Edward has been overseas for the last 3 years. He left before Alice and I became friends anyway, so there you go. I actually have plans to get together with him later this afternoon." I started walking towards my office, and Ronnie was on my heels, begging for more info. I rolled my eyes. Truth was, I was fucking _dying_ to tell Ronnie everything, but I couldn't bring myself to just yet, so I used my work as an excuse.

I promised to spring for lunch tomorrow, and finally kicked her out of my office by the time she was due to open up.

I got done with the quarterlies by noon. I spied some order forms on my desk for special rare copies, so I took care of those quickly. I set up the promo for my annual Memorial Day Sale coming up in a few months, and was finally done and ready to leave my 2pm. I was running late due to my gossip-fest with Ronnie earlier, so I booked-ass to the gym, and swam a few laps instead of doing my full workout. I got into the hot tub, and felt almost immediately relaxed. Damn. I could sit here forever. A few minutes went by and the alarm on my cell phone went off, signaling my time is up. I got out, went to the locker room, and rinsed off quickly. I dressed back in my work clothes and left. I raced to the Doggy Day Care, picked up Zeus, and got back home.

I grabbed a real shower and dried my hair, glancing at the clock. 4:05. Right on time. Smiling, I grabbed my phone and texted Edward, '_hey…just got home and outta the shower – is there a plan? Dress code? Lol…'_ I started curling my hair and got his reply, '_hey you! Ill b there 2 pick u up in 30 min..dress casual..no questions. C-u soon, sexy! :)'_

I laughed, and dressed in some low-rise jeans and a fitted tee, topping it off with black peep-toed sandals. I had finished my makeup and was feeding Zeus when I heard the doorbell, and I swear my heart just stopped for a couple of seconds. Just the simple fact that Edward was on the other side of that door made all my girlie parts quiver. I felt myself blush, again, and walked to the door to let him in.

Saying nothing, I grabbed Edward's hand and led him inside, before walking straight into his arms. They circled themselves around me, surrounding me with that static I had been craving since he left me the night before. Edward buried his face in my hair, taking a deep breath. "Hi, baby. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all fucking day."

I giggled into his chest, and said," God, me, either! I got sidetracked at work and thought I was going to be late. You were all I thought about. I couldn't fucking wait to see you."

Edward loosened the grip he had on my waist, and kissed me. God, this man melted me into a puddle at his feet, and he just got here. Several minutes later, we broke apart, smiling. "I missed you today." He said.

I smiled up at him, and laid my head on his chest. "Mmmm. I missed you, too. I could stay here like this for the rest of the night and be happy, but aren't we leaving?"

Edward chuckled a little and nodded his head that he was ready to go, so I grabbed my purse with my keys and followed him to his car. Edward opened the passenger door for me, and gently kissed my cheek before guiding me into the seat. Once he came around to his side, he got in, and leaned over to kiss me again before starting the car. "Where are we—" I started to say.

Edward brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "No questions, remember? There will be plenty of time for that later. Just trust me, ok?"

There was no question. "I trust you. I was just curious where you were taking me, that's all."

After a few minutes, we pulled up to the front of a residential high-rise downtown. Edward parked in front, and got out, handing his keys to the valet. He walked to my side just as I was getting out, and grabbed my hand. We walked through the lobby, and Edward dropped my hand, placing it on the small of my back, while he guided me to the elevators. He put a key into the panel, and pressed the button for the Penthouse. I was unable to hold in my questions now. "Umm, Edward? I thought we were going to dinner? Where are we?"

He just flashed that gorgeous signature smile of his, and said quietly, " I just wanted to do something nice for us tonight. I _live_ here, Bella. I did promise you dinner, and I think you will like what I have planned. Trust?" I just nodded mutely.

The elevator dinged, signaling our arrival, and opened into a foyer. Straight ahead of us was what I was assuming the front door to Edward's place. To the left was another smaller door that said '_roof'. _Edward led me straight ahead to his door, and opened it to let me go in ahead of him. I looked around, seeing the gorgeous, chef's dream of a kitchen off to my right. To my left was a very spacious and inviting living area. There was an honest-to-goodness bear skin rug on the floor by a huge fireplace. The floors were hardwood, but he had rugs under the glass coffee table and matching end tables. The TV was huge, and hung on the wall, taking up most of the space there. I glanced around, taking in what information I had learned so far this evening. Edward and I hadn't had any sort of 'what do you do for a living' talk yet, but, obviously, he had done very well for himself.

Edward was watching me look around his place in silence. He looked kind of nervous or something? I don't know. I decided to break the silence. "Soooo…The Penthouse, huh? You _live_ here? Like rent, or lease?" I wasn't trying to pry and information out of him that he didn't want me to know, but honestly, I wanted to know _everything_ about this man. I wanted to know what made Edward, well, Edward.

"Yes, baby, I live here. I actually own this place. Am I to understand that my lovely baby sister didn't tell you much about me, huh?" I just shook my head. Edward smiled, and said, "I bought this place before I left for overseas, and sublet it out while I was gone. I just moved back in about a month ago." He was looking embarrassed now. "I sort of won the lottery a few years ago. This place was my one big splurge. I had no clue what to do with that kind of money back then, so I invested most of it. My investments did very well for themselves, and now I pretty much just live off the interest. I have an accountant who takes care of my monthly expenses, but that's it. I do my own cooking, cleaning and shopping. I work to fill my time and because I like to, not because I need to. I'm not the type to flash my money around, and very few people that know me, know about my financial status. But I wanted to tell you, Bella. I don't want any secrets between us, I want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you. Please tell me I'm not scaring you away with all this." He was staring into my eyes now with a look of anxiousness. Like whatever I said next would make or break us. Jesus, could this man get any _more_ perfect?

I just giggled, and put my arms around Edward's waist, and spoke into his chest. "Scare me away? Not fucking likely, Cullen. Edward, listen to me. I wouldn't give a shit if you were dirt poor, no car, no job, crashing on Alice's couch, and eating Ramen to stay alive. I can't even begin to verbalize these crazy-strong feelings I have for you. I _do _want to know everything about you. And I want to tell you everything about me in return. No secrets. Completely open and honest with each other from the start. I am really, really happy that you have done well for yourself, though, Edward. Please don't hide any part of you from me, ok?" I pulled away from our embrace, and leaned up on my toes to peck him on the lips.

Edward looked at me straight in the eyes for a minute, saying nothing. I wonder what he was looking for there, but I think he found it. He shook his head slowly from side to side and said, "Damn, Bella. You are absolutely my perfect woman. I have those feelings, too, that's why I brought you here. I want to share every part of myself with you, starting today. There's no rush to get it all out today, though. Let me give you the grand tour, and then we can eat. Sound good?" I grinned up at him and nodded my head, grabbing his hand so he could lead me on the tour of his house.

Edward's place was, for lack of a better word, breathtaking. It took up the entire top floor of the high-rise. After the living room and kitchen, there was a dining room, 2 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms on the left side. On the right side, there was an office, another bathroom, and Edward's master suite. Let me tell you, the bedroom alone could hold my entire apartment by itself. There was another fireplace, a little reading nook with 2 overloaded book shelves, and a huge, California-king sized 4 post bed. The walk in closet was off to the right side. It was probably the size of my bedroom! Edward's master bathroom was off the left side of his suite. I gasped when I walked inside. Edward's phone buzzed in his pocked, and he excused himself to take the call, promising to be right back. He had an oversized shower with glass doors, a bench, and 8 different spray nozzles situated along the walls, so water would literally be coming at you from every direction. Last but certainly not least came the bathtub. A more appropriate word would be hot tub. It was huge! Could easily sit 6 people comfortably. It was about 4 feet deep, and had jets everywhere. My knees got a little wobbly when I imagined the fun Edward and I could have in just _this_ room! Holy shit. I heard Edward come in behind me, and I turned around to face him, and placed my hands on his chest. "I love your place, Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you for trusting me enough to bring me here. It really means a lot to me."

Edward covered my hands with his, and leaned down to give me a gentle kiss. "You're welcome, Bella, I'm glad you approve. But I promised you a meal, and I am starving. Are you ready to go eat?" I nodded, and he dropped one of my hands, interlacing our fingers together with his other one, and led me out to the foyer. Instead of leading me back to the elevator, Edward guided me to the door that said 'roof' and used another key to unlock it. We went up 3 flights of stairs, before Edward opened another door, leading me to the roof.

The sight before me took my breath away. Again. We had an almost 360 degree view of Seattle, from almost the middle of town. The roof was quite the sight, as well. There was music playing softly, coming through speakers I wasn't able to locate. There was a green-house in the back corner. I assumed there was some sort of herbal garden in there. There was a flower bed along 2 whole sides, and I bet that in the summer it was gorgeous. There was a little gazebo just off the middle, and inside it was a candlelit table, set for two, with catered food in containers from my favorite Italian restaurant all ready to be dished out. So that must have been what he had done when his phone buzzed a few minutes ago. "Edward, this is perfect. I couldn't ask for a more perfect man. You planned my perfect night. Thank you."

Edward leaned down and kissed me again. This time, I deepened it, letting him know how okay I really was with all this, and just enjoying the taste and feel of his mouth on mine. Unfortunately, my stomach chose that particular moment to embarrass the fuck out of me by growling loudly. Edward pulled away from our kiss, and laughed, starving "I'm starving, too. Let's eat."

We sat down, and ate dinner at a leisurely pace, talking about everything we could think of. He told me about winning the lottery on a $5.00 quick-pick. He didn't even check the winning numbers for a week after the drawing. The jackpot was $250 million, and Edward had bought the only winning ticket. He chose the cash option, and walked away with nearly $80 million dollars free and clear. His investments included stock in some computer and internet companies, and real estate. I learned that not only did Edward own his condo, but he owned the entire high-rise building it was housed in. I told Edward about my parents, and how much I missed them. I told him about taking college classes to ear my degree while trying to run my mother's dying music store. I told him about how with the help of some friends in high places, I had turned my mom's small business into a large booming one of my own. I didn't mention the 2nd store yet, but only because no one knew yet except my bank. I didn't want to jinx it by getting my hopes up before I should and then it falls through. Edward told me how happy he was for me that I was strong enough to put myself through college while trying to run a business, and morning the deaths of my parents all at the same time.

When we were finished eating, Edward stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it, and stood up with him. Edward led me to the open area, and we danced slowly back and forth for what seemed like forever. This all seemed surreal to me. I had grown up learning the hard way that if something seemed too good to be true, it probably was. I was not going to push Edward away. I didn't want to spoil the moment, so we just kept dancing. I wanted him. I wanted all of him, just for me. And I wanted to give him all of me in return. Edward loosened his grip on me, and leaned back to look in my eyes. "Do you have to go in to work tomorrow?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope! I did the quarterlies today, and set up my next promo while I was there today. The schedule is full this week, so I actually don't need to go in until Friday, unless I'm needed for some reason before then. Why? What are you doing this week?"

Edward gave me a huge grin, and said, "I don't have any plans for any time in the near future that don't involve you in some way. If you don't have prior plans tomorrow, I would really love to spend the day with you."

I stroked his face with my fingers, and smiled up at him. "I actually do have lunch plans tomorrow. I'm taking my store manager, who is also one of my really close friends, out for a long overdue lunch and we are supposed to do some catching up, since we haven't really talked recently. But, I don't have to meet her until noon tomorrow, and I should be done by 3-ish, latest. I can't think of any better way to spend the time between right now and noon tomorrow than here with you, though. And, I would be able to come back after I'm done with Ronnie. Deal?"

Edward smirked at me, and said, "You drive a hard bargain, baby, but I'll take all the 'Bella-Time' I can get. You'll stay with me tonight?"

I nodded, "of course I will! You have to take me back to my house in the morning, though, so I can take Zeus to the day care, and change, ok?" Edward told me he would, and then he packed up the remains of our dinner, and led me back to the door. I took the containers out of the hand that wasn't holding mine, so Edward could open the roof door for us. There wasn't a key, just a number pad next to the handle. He punched the code, and the door unlocked.

We made it back to his front door, and I gasped that it was slightly open. Edward chuckled at me, and said, "Bella, don't worry so much. No one can get up here but me. The elevator won't even come up to this floor without a special key, and my building manager has the only other one. I promise you will always be safe with me. Here, or otherwise, ok?"

I just nodded my head. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Edward was my Tony from all that time ago, much less that that same man was my best friend's brother! And now, to top it all off, he was very, _very_ rich, and yet still normal. How in the hell was he still single? The man standing in front of me was literally the man of my dreams, and he was mine for the taking. I must have been a fucking _saint_ in a previous life to deserve this. I wasn't complaining, though. Hell no!

Edward had put the food away and came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. He licked a line up to my ear, and blew. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for a second, and I turned in his arms, lacing my fingers behind his neck, and pulling his lips down to mine. We kissed hungrily, completely consuming each other's mouths. I couldn't stop myself from moaning into his mouth, and he growled into mine. Edwards hands dropped to my ass, and he squeezed, and lifted me so I could put my legs around him. I could feel every inch of Edward pressed up against my aching pussy. I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Edward…I need you." That was apparently all he needed to hear, as he proceeded to walk us into his bedroom and shut the door.

We spent the next several hours exploring each other's bodies over and over. We took turns pleasuring each other; we had sex on multiple surfaces; and we just lay in bed facing each other, talking about anything and everything for hours on end. It was perfect. Sometime during the very early morning hours, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N**:

**Soooo….how am I doing so far? I know I suck, but this story has major potential. I'm almost done with the 5****th**** chapter,and should be able to update that one sooner rather than later. Sorry for the delay with this chapter! Anyway, please review, and let me know what you think! I welcome any feedback you may have.**

**Until next time!!**

**- R**


	5. Coming to Terms

**DISCLAIMER: **** I own nothing that Stephenie Meyer owns in relation to Twilight. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing this instead. I DO, however, have the cutest American bulldog in the world!**

_So, here's chapter 5. I hope y-all like it. Let me know!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. In Edward's bed. I couldn't remember ever in my life being as comfortable as I was right at this moment. My head was in the little nook between his neck and shoulder, my arm across his chest. Edward had one arm around my waist, and his other hand covered mine. I sighed contentedly, and started to wonder again how I had found a man so perfect, that wanted _me_. I knew I was already falling for him, hard. I only hoped that if it turned out he did have flaws, I wouldn't be left broken again when I found out what they were. I decided to try and talk to Alice. Maybe she would be able to join Ronnie and me for lunch today. I lifted my head a little to see Edward's alarm clock. 8:15. I figured I had until 10am or so before I had to be home, so I laid my head back in my nook, and hugged him a little tighter to me, closing my eyes, just happy here in his arms.

I had almost drifted off back to sleep when I felt Edward's soft hands trailing up and down my side. I moaned softly, and lifted my lips to kiss his neck. "Good morning, baby, how did you sleep?" he asked. His voice was raspy and dry, and sexy as all hell.

I snuggled up a little closer to him. "Yes, the sleep I got was fantastic, your bed is like heaven! Did you sleep good, babe?"

Edward raised our hands to his lips and kissed the back of mine, chuckling. "I get to wake up with you wrapped around me, in my bed. Nothing could be wrong in my world. And yes, baby, the sleep I did manage was very good sleep." He looked at the clock on his bedside table, "it's 9:15, sweetheart. What time did you need to get to lunch with your friend?"

I tightened my hold on him again, not yet willing to leave his embrace. "I don't want to leave at all, but I promised Ronnie, so I need to get back to my place by like 10ish. I was going to call Alice to see if she wanted to join us. I had also made lunch plans with her for this week, so I was thinking that if she comes today, I can just have more time to spend with you, if that's ok?"

Edward rolled onto his side, facing me. "I don't want to let you go, ever. However, if you promise to come back to me later, I guess I could share you with your friends for an afternoon, if I must." He smirked at me, then kissed my nose and lips sweetly. God! I never wanted to leave him. I reluctantly rolled away from him and got out of the bed, pulling my bra and tank top back on and looking around for my jeans and panties. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, and was about to turn around to look at him when he spoke. "Mmmm…you look so fucking sexy. Come here, Bella."

I just smiled and shook my head at him, pulling my jeans on. "Don't start with me, o-boyfriend of mine. I need you to take me home in a few minutes, and if you keep looking at me like that and saying things like that, you know damn well I'll never be able to leave." I walked to the bathroom to freshen up a little, and I saw my thing from last night on the floor. I grinned evilly, and placed them on the hot water tap of the shower for Edward to find later. hehe…. When I went back into the bedroom, Edward was still in bed. "Babe, you gotta get up. Please? I need to get home and take care of my puppy, and I really need a shower. _Please_, Edward?"

I walked over to his side of the bed and he sat up, taking my hands in his and pulling me closer. "Fine, I'll get up now. But how about you just take my car to lunch? That way, when you're done, you can just come back here."

I just blinked at him and grinned. "Really? You'd let me take your car? You don't need to go anywhere today?"

He shook his head. "I was just going to hang around here today anyway. Clean up a little, maybe wash some clothes. It doesn't look like rain today, so if I need to go anywhere, I'll just take my Harley. So yeah, take my car, ok? I mean it."

"Hmm. A Harley, huh? _Sexy_. Ok, babe, I'll take your car, and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

Edward stood up, wrapping his arms around me. "Take your time with your friends, Bella. Tell my sister hello for me, and do whatever you need to do to be able to come back here and not have to leave for the next few days, ok? I am needing some uninterrupted time with my girlfriend." I tilted my head up to kiss him, nodding my agreement.

Edward pulled away from the kiss, pulling his boxers on, and I followed him into the living room. He gave me the ticket for the valet to get his car. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him down to me for another kiss. "Thank you for letting me take your car, babe. I'll see you this afternoon, ok?"

He told me he'd be here waiting, and to be safe. I took the elevator down to the lobby, and the valet brought Edward's beautiful white Lexus _is_300 out for me. I loved this car, and now the man has a freaking Harley, too? So fucking sexy. Damn.

I drove to my house and went straight to Zeus. Poor boy had been stuck in here for too long! I let him out of his room and played with him for a few minutes. I leashed him, and we went out on our usual walk so he could stretch his legs a little. I planned on calling my upstairs neighbor Mark to see if he could take care of Zeus for me until Friday night. Mark was a nice kid. About 20 years old, lived my himself, and I think he was taking some night classes at the community college. He had taken care of Zeus for me a couple of times when I went out of town with Alice.

Zeus and I got back to the house, and I got him some fresh water and food, putting him back in his room. I called Mark, and he said he'd do it, so I told him where to find the key, and I went to pack a bag for Edward's house. I couldn't wait to spend the next 2 ½ days with him, unhindered my life's responsibilities. I took a shower, paying extra attention with the razor, and dried my hair. I decided to leave it down and wavy today, put on very minimal makeup, and dressed in comfy jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, caring more about being comfortable today than looking good. Alice was going to throw a fit! She had let me know she was able to get out for lunch, and would meet Ronnie and me at the little café downtown Ronnie had picked out. I had also called Ronnie to let her know that Alice would be joining us for our gossip-fest. Time check – 11:20. Damn, I'm good! I grabbed my purse and my bag for Edward's, left the spare key to my place with my elderly neighbor lady down the hall for Mark, and left to go meet my girls.

I pulled into the café, and seeing both Alice and Ronnie's cars already here, I gathered I was late. Shit. Ronnie and Alice got along just fine, but only hang out sometimes. Jasper's brother Emmett was sort of a 'bene-friend' of Ronnie's. We all go out as a group sometimes, me being the odd one out as the single one in the group, but not anymore!

I walked inside, immediately hearing Alice's high-pitched pixie voice, "Bella! Girl, what the hell are you wearing? Jesus! Will you just get the hell over here already!"

I laughed, noticing that most of the people in here were now looking over at her, and walked over to our booth in the front corner and sat down. I looked at Alice and shook my head, grinning. "Well hello, my bitches! How the hell are you on this beautiful Tuesday?" I looked back and forth between Alice and Ronnie, just waiting. I knew it was coming.

Alice was just looking at me, grinning from ear to ear, a knowing smirk on her face. _'You so love him!' _she mouthed at me, almost like an accusation. I just smiled and winked at her. Ronnie let me have it then. "Ok…what the _hell_? Who the hell are you and what have you done to my 'bad-ass-don't-take-any-shit-from-anyone-Bella'? Look at you! Are you really that sprung on this guy already? Spill. It. Now, Swan."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice just gasped and said, "you mean she didn't tell you?" she snapped her head to me "you didn't tell her the whole story?"

I shook my head, just smiling. "Not yet."

Alice squealed. "Oohhh! Please, please let me tell it? Please? I promise I'll do it justice!" She looked at Ronnie, "it really is an incredible story." I just nodded my head at Alice, agreeing.

Alice was just about to start when the waiter came with our waters, asking if we were ready to order. She stopped her story for the moment, we ordered our lunches, just getting it out of the way, and then she started. I listened to Alice tell Ronnie all about mine and Edward's history, starting with the Tony and Marie part, and going up until she and I had drinks Sunday night. She really did do it justice, as when she was done, Ronnie's jaw was on the fucking floor, as both of them looked over at me.

I was blushing, of course. I answered Ronnie's statement first. "You know I'm still a bad-ass, come on now! But yeah, if I'm being honest with myself, I'm completely falling for him, and it's scaring the shit out of me. He just seems so fucking perfect! He's financially stable, --" I glanced over at Alice and quirked an eyebrow. She just smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. "—lives alone, no kids, doesn't _seem_ crazy. And to top it all off, the sex is fucking amazing, and he wants _me_. But…I can't help but wonder if that other shoe will ever drop, you know? I know to you guys, it seems like I barely know him, but I can't stand the thought of being without him now." I hadn't meant for it all to come out that way, but too late now.

The waiter came back with our food, and left. When I looked up, Ronnie was looking at me and smiling. "Awe, honey, you're in love, aren't you? I think it's fantastic! Edward sounds like a really great guy. Don't stress, girl, it will all work out. Let your fucking guard down for once, ok? Let him in, Bella."

I looked over at Alice, "Ali…you're my best friend. You're also Edward's sister, and I know you were close before he left. Can you shed any light on this for me? I'm sorry. I just have to know he doesn't have a kid stashed away somewhere, or that he isn't in fact a closet-lunatic or anything. Please?"

Alice laughed at me, and said, "Listen to me, B. I wouldn't have tried to set you guys up if he was crazy. He doesn't have any kids, either, I swear. No major issues of any kind, as far as I am aware. I see it in my head that you are meant to be together, and when you told me about how you actually met him 3 years ago, that only solidified my theory. He is perfect for you, honey. You're perfect for each other. As far as I know, the only flaw he may have is his total lack of experience with relationships. He never had many girlfriends when we were growing up. Now, however, I have no idea. You have spent more time with my brother since he's been back than I have. I do know that he's a good man, B, and as my best friend, I would tell you if I knew otherwise, ok? Ronnie's right. Just try to let him in."

I took a few bites of my sandwich, took a deep breath and nodded. "You know what? You're both absolutely right. I'm just gonna tell him how I feel, and jump in with both fucking feet, and let the chips fall. I just hope it doesn't fucking kill me in the end."

Ronnie grabbed my hand from the table. "Bella, you know we will be here for you, regardless, right? We only want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, B." I smiled at her, and nodded. We ate the rest of our lunch, just chatting about each other's lives. Jasper's birthday was coming up this weekend, and Alice has rented out an entire club for the party. It was by invitation only, would have karaoke in one room, and a live band on the main floor. Ronnie said she would be there, having made plans to get together with Emmet that night anyway. I had promised Ali a few months ago that I would be there, too. I was loving the thought of being at a club with Edward again. Maybe I'd even sing for him. I had a few days to figure out the perfect song, and it was making me hot just thinking about it.

I was brought back to the present by Ali and Ronnie talking about getting ready together at my house on Saturday before the party. Alice grinned at me. "Bella? Can we please go shopping? I got my outfit for this party like 6 months ago. You have Edward now, and you want to look super hot for him, don't you? Please?"

Ronnie was laughing. "Yeah, I want to come, too! Come on, B, just let us dress you."

I actually did want to look hot for Edward, but to make it more fun for me, I just sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, feigning reluctance. "Fine, but we can't go shopping until Friday after work at the earliest. As a matter of fact, after lunch today with you lovely ladies, and barring an emergency at work, I will be unavailable for anything until Friday." I blushed again. "So, um, yeah. Shopping Friday night, or Saturday, doesn't matter which."

Ronnie piped up then. "Bella? What aren't you saying here?"

I swear, I fucking _hate_ the fact that I blush so easily. "Nothing! It's just – since I don't need to be at the store until Friday, and Edward doesn't have a job to get to, I called Mark to watch Zeus for me, and I will be spending the next few days at Edward's place."

Alice finally took the opportunity to call my ass the fuck out. "Ummm, B? Sweetie, don't you find it the least bit funny that 3 days ago you stood in your bedroom telling me that love at first sight didn't exist? And now, here you are actually experiencing it? Granted, it's in a convoluted, 3 year detour, backwards kinda way, but still! I love the shit out of you, girl, and I can see the obvious effect that my brother is having on you, so just let go and have fun for once, ok?"

I felt my skin flush again at Ali's revelation. I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok! Enough of the sappy shit, alright? Just fucking come to my place on Saturday morning, and we'll go shopping and then get all done up for clubbing with our men, ok?" They both just grinned at me and agreed to be there.

The waiter came back with the bill, and I handed him my card, waving off protests from Ronnie and Alice both. Once I had my card back, we all walked outside to our cars. Since Edward's car was closest to the door, naturally, we got there first. Alice gasped, and her jaw dropped to the ground. "Bella, is that…I mean, did Edward let you drive _his_ car?" she asked, just looking at me in shock.

"Umm…yeah?" I answered her in a question, wondering why this was an issue.

Alice just shook her head and said, "it's just that Edward hasn't ever let a girl drive his car before. _Any_ girl, Bella, not our mom or even me. Just, wow. That's all I'm sayin'."

I thought about that for a second and smiled, tilting my head to one side, "yeah, I think I'm actually ok with that." We all laughed at that and hugged each other goodbye. I told Ronnie to hold down the fort like always at work, and got in Edward's car to head back to his place.

I felt a lot better about things after my girl time. I used the drive back to Edward's to psych myself up to talk to him some more about us. I wanted it all out there. All the flaws and insecurities, whatever. I just wanted him to know how I felt. I love him. Shit. I pulled up in front of Edward's building, got a ticket from the valet, and called Edward on my cell phone to let him know I was here. The building manager, Isaac, was waiting for me in the lobby, and escorted me to the elevator. He used his key to unlock the penthouse button, and let me ride up by myself.

When the doors opened at the top floor, I walked straight to Edward's door, barely knocking before it opened. There he was, standing there in khaki colored cargo shorts, and a black beater that hugged his torso and showed every line of him. God damn. Edward picked me up and hugged me tightly. "Finally. I missed you, baby. How was lunch?"

I giggled, kissing him briefly. "It was fun. I missed you too, though. I really think we should talk." I felt his arms tense up around me. "Don't freak out. I just need to get some things off my chest, ok? Open and honest, right?" Edward nodded, and led me to the living room, sitting us down on his couch, facing each other. I cupped his face in my hands and pecked his lips. "It's ok, I promise, just listen to me, ok? Let me get through this before you say anything, alright?"

Edward looked into my eyes for a second and grabbed my hands in his. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck. Here goes nothing, Bella. I swallowed, opened my eyes, and looked straight back into his. "Edward, I _really_ fucking love spending time with you. What I mean is, I could really _be_ with you, you know? I'm not the type to let my guard down and let people in. That's a hard thing for me to do, because I have some trust issues from past relationships. I want to believe that you and I are supposed to be together, but I can't help but worry; this just all seems too fucking perfect and easy! I don't know how to explain it, Edward, I wish I didn't have any reservations at all. I am fucking terrified of losing you already. It's only been three fucking days and I've already fallen for you! The only thing I know beyond a shadow of doubt is that I want to be with you, and I _really_ want us to work. I'm sorry for laying this all on you so soon, but I just had to tell you how I felt and get it all out in the open." There were tears in my eyes, threatening to fall, as I stared back into Edward's, looking for any signs of doubt there.

I saw none.

Edward reached for me. I climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Bella..Baby, listen to me. It hasn't just been three days. It's been three fucking _years_! I fell in love with you back then, and I am fucking in love with you now_. I want you_. All of you. You are absolutely my perfect match, Bella. I don't have much experience in relationships, but I promise to do everything I can to make you happy every single day. I need you to let me in, Bella, all the way. Please believe me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt you or us. I'm in this for the long haul, baby. I don't want you to ever have reason to doubt me. I love you, Bella."

Those damn traitor tears spilled down my cheeks at his words. I couldn't speak. I hugged him around the neck as tight as I could, and just fucking sobbed onto his shoulder. A few moments later, when I could finally trust my voice again, I leaned back and looked up into those beautiful green eyes that I loved. "Oh, Edward, I _am_ happy, and I will be, as long as I'm with you. You make me happy, and I know you would never hurt me. I love you, too. I've never felt it this strongly before, and I don't ever fucking want it to go away."

Edward placed my face between his hands, looked directly into my eyes, and whispered, "I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life, Bella, it's like I need you to fucking breathe."

I involuntarily let out a small whimper, and crashed my lips to his. I didn't need to say, or hear anything else. I just wanted him. After a few moments, my brain was screaming at me for air, so I broke the kiss, filling my lungs. Edward's lips never left my skin, grazing around my neck, and up to that sweet spot just under my right ear, effectively making me moan. "Mmm, baby, I want you so bad right now."

Edward grunted into my neck, leaned forward, wrapping my legs around his waist, and his hands going around me, and stood us up. I attacked his neck, biting and sucking at my favorite spot, probably leaving a mark. I didn't care. He was _mine_. I brought my mouth back to his as he walked us to his bedroom. Once we got there, I released my hold, dropping my feet to the floor, and stood in front of him.

Edward turned to close the door, and I just stepped closer to him, backing him against it. I pressed my body up against his, as I leaned up and molded my mouth to his again. God I loved his lips. I let my hands trail down to the hem of his beater, and started to raise it up his abs and chest, scratching him lightly with my nails as I went. This earned me a growl into my mouth, as I smiled against his lips, and removed his shirt, dropping it to the floor beside us. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his shorts, and started backing us up, towards the bed.

By the time the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed, Edward had removed my sweatshirt and my bra, leaving me half naked. He lifted me up and tossed me to the middle of the bed, making me bounce. I giggled, and reached for him. Edward just shook his head back and forth, chuckling as he watched me. "Nope! You need to pay for that little present you left for me in my shower this morning, love." He pulled my thong out of his damn pocket, and lifted it to his face, taking a deep breath. "Mmmm. _God_, Bella, I have been smelling you all fucking day. I need to see all of you. Please get naked for me, baby."

There was no hesitation on my part as I complied with his request. I shed my jeans and panties in about 5 seconds flat and lay back, looking at him standing at the foot of the bed before me. "Edward, you have my undivided attention now for the next two full days, and here I am, naked, in your bed, all alone. What are you going to do with me?" I grinned al him, playing his game, waiting to see what he would do.

He just continued to flash me that evil, sexy-as-all-fuck, cum-inducing crooked grin of his, shaking his head. "Bella, I want you to touch yourself for me now, baby. Pretend your hands are my hands. I want to watch you make yourself cum."

So not fair…

I stared into his eyes, as I let my hands trail down along my torso, my left hand starting to pinch and pull at my nipple and the ring there, letting out a groan. "Edward! This is not fair. It feels so much better when it's you touching me." I never got myself off with someone watching before. I didn't know if I could do this. But watching him watch me was fucking hot, that's for sure. Well, maybe I could do this.

Edward chuckled a little bit. "Not yet, love. Keep going, Bella. Pretend it's me." My right hand trailed to my stomach. Then lower as I cupped my bare pussy, and moaned out Edward's name. "Spread your legs for me, baby, let me see you." I raised my knees so that my feet were flat on the bed, and spread them apart for him. My hands started moving over my body of their own volition; I pinched and rolled my nipples with my right hand, and drew the middle finger of my left up and down my slit. _Christ_ I was so fucking wet. I moaned again at the contact and opened my eyes. Edward was now naked; stroking his cock in one hand, still holding onto my thong with the other. The look on his face was one of pure desire as he watched me. "Does that feel good, baby?"

His voice was completely raw as he spoke. I moaned again, nodding my answer. I needed more. I crossed my ring and middle fingers and stuck them inside me. "Oh, god. Baby, _please_. I need you to touch me. Now, Edward." I was working myself with both hands now, and was about to fucking explode! I didn't want to cum like this. I wanted Edward to be the one to make me fall off the edge. So…fuck this then, right? I made up my mind. I removed my hands, sat up, and walked on my knees across the bed to him. All I could see right now was Edward. Jesus effing Christ he was beautiful.

I pulled him down on the bed with me – finally – and quickly maneuvered myself so that he was on his back, and I was on my hands and knees over him. "It's my turn now, baby." I purred at him, as I grabbed and released his hands gently, then ran my nails slowly up his arms, over his shoulders, down his chest and across his stomach. I sat down right over his cock, and leaned over, kissing him with all the passion and love I had inside me. Slowly, I broke away from Edward's delicious lips and kissed, nipped and licked my way to his ear. "Are you finished making me pay, E? 'Cause I'm really, _really _sorry. Will you let me try and make it up to you, baby?" I moved my lips along his jaw and back to his again. God damn I loved kissing this man. His lips were fucking sinful, and I could not get enough. I teased him with my tongue until he opened his mouth to me, then our tongues fought for dominance. Edward won out easily, despite the disadvantage with me on top of him.

He rolled us over, him hovering over me now, and whispered, "Bella…god. You have me so hard for you right now. I really need to fuck you, baby." There was pleading in his eyes, as he waited for me to respond.

I stared right back into his beautiful greens, and whimpered. "Take me then, E. Now. I need you too, baby." Edward moaned my name as he positioned himself at my core; pushing just the head of his cock into me at an excruciatingly slow pace. I couldn't stand it. "Unnngghh!" more, Edward. I need more, baby." He pushed into me slowly. I felt him enter me, inch my fucking glorious inch, until he filled me completely. I swear it was like his body was fucking designed to fit perfectly with mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, not able to get close enough, trying to consume him with my mouth, and my grip on him. He stayed still inside me for a minute, trying to savor the feeling. I needed him to move. "Edward, I need you to move, baby. I need you to fuck me."

Edward pulled out of me, ever so fucking slowly, until just the head was inside again. He looked down at us joined together, then back to my eyes. "With pleasure, love." He plunged into me then with some force behind it, and I welcomed it. "Aaahhh……fuck! _Yessss_, Edward!"

Edward hissed, and yelled out, "Unghhh…Bella, jesus! So good…fuck, baby! I just want to crawl inside you. I can't get close enough, Bella." He set a quicker pace, moving in and out of me.

"Aahh! You feel so fucking good, E! Fuck me harder, baby." I whimpered to him. I was back on that edge, and I wanted him to cum with me, so I dropped my legs, and rolled us over, starting to ride him. I lifted off him, again leaving just the head inside, only this time, I flexed my pussy muscles around him, over and over, and slammed back down onto him with as much force as I could muster.

Edward screamed. "Shit! Fuck, Bella!" I rose and slammed myself up and down on him again, nodding, signaling to him that I was ready whenever he was. "Oh, god, baby. I'm…shit, baby…I'm gonna….cum…Bella, cum with me now, love!"

I screamed his name as I came so hard my eyes fucking rolled back into my head. I felt Edward spill inside me, and I slowed down, rocking to a stop. I laid on top of him, trying to catch my breath, and panted into his neck. "Oh my god, Edward. That was fucking amazing."

Edward grabbed my shoulders, raising me up to look at him. "We're not done yet, love. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. As long as I have my way, we will not leave this bed until absolutely necessary."

I looked down into his eyes, and smiled as big as I could. "I love you, in case you didn't already know. I'm also not going anywhere, so by all means, do with me what you will."

I felt him grow hard inside me again. Fucking magical cock, I am telling you! Edward growled and grabbed my hips, flipping us back over. "Love, hours from now, when you're begging for sleep, remember that you asked for it. And Bella? I love you, too. Never forget that." He pulled out and thrust into me slowly, setting a pace so different than what we had just shared, but still incredibly intense on another level. "Uhh, god, Bella. You feel so good all around me. I want this to fucking last forever."

I completely understood where he was coming from. I grabbed onto his ass, holding him close to me. "I know, baby. Make love to me, Edward."

And he did. With his mouth, his fingers, his wonderful cock. Over and over again, until sure enough, as predicted, I couldn't take anymore, and was begging for him to let me sleep. I had once again lost count of how many times this perfect man had brought me to orgasmic bliss. We finally passed out around 4am, tangled in each other's arms. I wasn't scared anymore. I was ready to let my walls down, and give in to Edward completely, and I had honestly never been happier in my entire life.

**A/N:**

**There ya' go, folks! I hope you're enjoying so far! I wrote the lemon at a bar on St. Patty's Day, and had to go outside to smoke a couple of times during the process! hehe… I DO have plans for these two, so please REVIEW and let me know what you think so far! Next up: Jasper's B-Day, and maybe some karaoke! Maybe. **

**Anyway, as always, thank you for reading! **

**Later!**

**=) - R**

P.S. Do ya' think Bella/Edward should sing one song each, or two? I'm really torn, but I have the songs all picked out either way. Let me know, please?


	6. It All started Here

**DISCLAIMER: **__

_**The characters in this story do not belong to me. Credit there all goes to…let's all bow our heads now…Goddess Devine, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A/N:**_Hey, people! Thanks for coming back to read my story! I really hope you like this chapter! I skipped over some things, just anxious to get these two back at the club! PLEASE review! That is the only way I will know what you think! It also motivates me to keep this story going! So, without further adieu, here is chapter six…._

**Chapter 6:**** It All Started Here**

I couldn't believe it was already Friday afternoon. Time sure flies when you're havin' fun, and all that jazz, right? I had spent the last two and a half days in bed with the man of my dreams. Edward and I had grown more comfortable and confident with each other in the last few days we spent together. We said an amazing goodbye to each other this morning, and I miss him already. I won't get to see him again until tomorrow night for Jasper's party, and I can't fucking wait.

I had put myself in work mode to try and get my mind off Edward. I got the payroll done, and called some of my usual customers to let them know their special orders came in. We were short two people today, so at 4pm, I went up front to help Ronnie, and when it was slow enough, we talked about our weeks. This went mostly one sided, so Ronnie was trying to get me to spill all the details about Edward and me. I told her everything I was willing to share anyway. It still scares me a little to think about how quickly I fell in love with him, but I had never been happier in my life. I just felt……_right_......about everything right now. Ronnie teased me a little for being so sappy these days, but she was sincerely happy for me, and was excited to meet him tomorrow night.

It was 6:30 now, and we hadn't had a customer for over an hour, so I made the executive decision to close up early. Ronnie promised to be at my house tomorrow morning at 9am ready for our shopping day (no doubt, dear Alice would already be there). I drove home, and picked up my spare key from Mark, thanking him profusely for watching Zeus for me. Mark told me it wasn't a problem at all, and that Zeus had been fed and walked already, so should be good for the night. Once inside my apartment, I felt a little weird. I had always been the kind of person to need my personal '_me'_ space, you know? But, right now, I just felt alone. I was missing Edward.

Since he didn't need to go out again tonight, I played with Zeus for a while, and took a long hot shower. I was sitting on my couch in my pj's, eating frozen pizza. It was only 8:30 and I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decided to call my baby. I missed the sound of his voice. _'Also his hands, his lips, his tongue, his cock, his teeth… fuck! need I go on?'_ I picked up my phone and it rang in my hand. It was Edward's ringtone (Hey Lover - LL Cool J). I held it to my chest for a second and answered. "Hey! How do you do that? I was just calling you! I wanted to hear your voice."

Edward chuckled, and I could see the sexy ass grin on his face through the phone. "Hi, love, I missed you, too. How was your day?"

"It was fine. We had two people call off sick, so I had to help Ronnie out up front for a while. We were really slow tonight, though, so I decided to just close up early and come home. I'm in my pj's now, sitting on the couch."

Edward growled, and mumbled, "I fucking love that couch, Bella."

"I know you do, baby. I do, too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"My wonderful sister called me today to inform me about tomorrow. I am supposed to meet Emmet and Jasper at Jasper's by 8pm, and the car she rented will pick us up there. Apparently we are picking you ladies up last."

"Well, since Ali will no doubt be here at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow morning to shop, primp, and dress us all for the party, so we will be waiting for you when you get here, babe. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Bella. Get some rest tonight, ok, baby? I need you to be ready for me tomorrow."

"I promise. I'm going to sleep when we're done talking, ok? I'll be ready for you, E. Trust me on that. I love you, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"I love you, too, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

We hung up, and I went to sleep shortly after, and dreamt of him. I am so in love with Edward it's crazy, but I fucking love this feeling. Bring it on.

Sure enough, Alice's chirpy-ass was banging on my door and calling my cell at 7am. Zeus had started to bark at the noise, so I groaned, and mumbled into my phone, telling Ali to chill and that I was coming. I answered the door in my beater and boyshorts, holding my hand out for the gigantic red bull I was promised. "Ali! _Christ_! Don't you know it's early as fuck? Ronnie won't even be here for two more hours!"

She just winked at me, handed me my liquid crack, and said, " Oh, I know, B! I just missed my best friend this week, so I came early. Don't be such a grouch! Today and tonight will be fabulous, trust me. I've seen it!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and laughed. "Ok, ok, I believe you. I need to wake up, though. I need a shower." I turned to her and stuck out my lower lip. "Can you please, please take Zeus out for me while I'm in the shower?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. No worries. I'll take him out and feed him for you. Get in the shower!"

Once I was showered and dressed, I slammed my morning caffeine, and called Ronnie. I could tell she was sleeping, but I didn't care. "Aargh! Boss! It's only 8! Come on….I said 9, right?"

I laughed at her. "Yep, sweets. It's only 8. Ali's been here for an hour already, consider yourself lucky, ok? Get your ass up and get over here already."

Ronnie sighed on the other end of the line. "Oh, for fuck's sake, B. Gimme like a half hour, I'll be there, ok?"

"K. Hurry up, though, girl!"

40 minutes later, I saw a cab drive away, and Ronnie strut her ass up to my door, holding an enormous Starbucks, and wearing dark sunglasses. "Yes, I went out last night. Yes, I am hung-over. And _yes_, It was fucking fantastic, ok? Now, let's get this show on the road, bitches!"

If anything, Ronnie is even less of a morning person than I am. She is fucking funny, though!

We left, and proceeded to shop-hop, until all of us had the perfect clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc…Damn pixie would not let up for anything, I tell you. By 2pm, I finally had the perfect dress for tonight. I had even managed to find some new body jewelry adorned with the letter 'E'. _hehehe_… We grabbed a quick lunch, and went back to my place.

Alice left to go set up the club and pick up some things for her outfit from her house. Ronnie and I decided to take Zeus for a walk, and were just getting home when Ali came back, so I put Zeus back in his room, and followed the girls into my bedroom.

Ronnie wanted to do my makeup, and Ali wanted to do my hair for me. At least I'm allowed to dress myself, right? I tried to talk some sense into Alice, telling her that we had plenty of time to all get ready. "B, please understand that tonight has to be absolutely perfect, ok? By the time we're ready, our men will be falling all over themselves, trust me! Perfection just takes time, so bear with me, Bella, it will be totally worth it! Now stop complaining, and go put on some music for us."

I sighed in defeat, and plugged my ipod into the deck in my room, selecting a playlist for angry girl music. What we got up first was 'Get This Party Started by Pink'. Ali flat-ironed my hair, then put this sculpting hair wax in it, and made it look all wild. Even kinda sexy, if I do say so myself. While she was finishing up Ronnie's hair, I slipped into the black satin matching bra and thong set I had purchased for tonight. I replaced me nipple and belly rings with the new black ones with the white 'E's on them. Ronnie was ready to do my face, so I walked out in just my lingerie. Ronnie whistled. "Damn, girl, I didn't know you had so much ink! It's beautiful."

I thanked her, not modest at all about my body anymore, like I used to be. Ronnie was a genius with makeup. She made my face look more toned with some bronzer, did my eyes a really dark and sexy smoky grey and black, and gave me blood-red lipstick. I must admit I liked what I saw so far. All I needed to do now was put on my dress and some body spray.

Alice had changed her mind on her outfit, and was looking incredible in her skimpy red top and black mini-skirt. She was even taller than 5 feet, with the stilettos she was wearing. Ronnie was also looking like a knockout in her True Religion skinny jeans and fitted tee. Let's face it, Ronnie would look like a knockout in just about anything she wore. The girl is virtually flawless.

I slipped on my new 'little black dress'. It was beautiful, backless, had a 'v' neck that stopped mid-breast, and covered me to about mid-thigh. I topped me new outfit off with the new spiky black peep-toed heels I had found today. I surveyed the three of us in the mirror. "Holy effing shit we look good tonight, ladies!"

Ali was beaming. "I told you we would, too! We are gonna have so much fun tonight! You're totally gonna sing, right, Bella?"

I grinned at her. "Oh yeah. I've been thinking about it all week. None of that sappy shit, either. Although, Edward _is_ your brother, so I'm not exactly sure you're gonna wanna hear what I sing, honey. Fair warning."

"Alright, B. Fair warning. But it's really not all that weird for me. Not like I thought it might be, anyway. I haven't heard you sing in forever, so I guess I'll just have to endure the song, right?"

Ronnie spoke up. "Bella, you sing? You own a fucking _music_ store, and you sing? How is it that I never knew this? Holy shit!"

Alice was blabbing all over the place. "Yeah! Bella's voice is the shit, and she knows it, too. I totally caught her off guard one day, and made her finish the song so I could hear. I've been trying to get her to do it again ever since, but she claims she's _shy_."

They both looked at me with eyebrows raised. I just shrugged my shoulders, and said, "well, I guess I'm a new Bella now. Hear me fucking roar. Are you guys singing, too?" I asked them, not wanting to talk about me anymore. Alice said she was singing come Christina Aguilera song for Jasper, and Ronnie said she doesn't do the whole solo thing, but was willing to sing backup for me and Ali if we wanted her to.

We still had a little time before the limo came for us, so I poured each of us a shot of Patron, and Ronnie toasted. "Here's to a fantastic night ahead! May a good time be had by all, and by god to all of us ending the night with truly amazing sex!"

Shots down, I had a thought, and turned to Alice. "Sweetie, you never said what club we are going to, anyway."

"Oh, Bella, don't worry your pretty little head, honey. I doubt that you've been there before. You will see soon enough."

I just scowled at her and went into the bathroom to check myself one last time, when I heard the doorbell. Ronnie, being closest to the door, opened it. I heard her gasp, then she said, "Oh, god_damn_! Hi. You must be Bella's Edward. I'm Ronnie. It's really nice to finally meet you."

I heard my baby's voice, and it made my fucking knees go weak, even though he wasn't even talking to me. Or even in the room, for that matter. "Hello, Ronnie. It's nice to meet you as well. Bella has told me a lot about you. All good, don't worry."

"Lookin' good, brother. You gonna sing for your lady tonight?" Alice said to him, as I was waiting to hear what he said before I made my entrance.

I heard Edward chuckle at her. "You know it, sis. I'm not quite sure you're going to want to hear it, though."

I giggled to myself, and walked into the living room. "Are you guys ready?" When I saw him, I stopped short. Fuck me, he's gorgeous. Edward had on pressed, black linen slacks, and a long sleeved blood-red silk shirt with the top two buttons undone. No tie. His hair was perfectly messy, and I could see the intense green of his eyes from where I stood. _GAH! Later, Bella, later._

Edward quickly closed the distance between us, and wrapped me up in his arms. "Hello, love. You look fucking incredible."

I smiled up at him, "Hi, baby. You look pretty damn good yourself tonight." I let him place a gentle peck on my lips before pulling away and bringing my lips to his ear. "We should get out of here before I change my mind and decide to stay home tonight with you. Later, baby, I promise, ok?" I grabbed his hand in mine, and pulled away.

Edward was looking at me like he wanted nothing more than to just stay here. But he nodded his head in agreement and said, "let's go then."

Jasper and Emmet were waiting in the limo when we got there, and I hugged them both before settling into one of the seats with Edward. "Happy Birthday, Jazz! Are you excited for tonight?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Bella. I must admit that I am excited. I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday than with this wonderful woman. I am going to love this." He turned to Alice and kissed her. "Thank you so much, baby. I love you."

When they broke apart, Alice smiled and blushed. "Welcome, Jazzy. I love you too."

Ronnie and Emmet were already in the middle of a heated make-out session on their seat, so I looked over at Edward and grinned. "So…Umm…you're staying at my place tonight, right?"

Edward put one hand on my cheek and the other one on my thigh. "I'll be wherever you are, Bella. I need to be with you, baby." He started kissing my neck and collarbone, and I turned my head to give him better access.

The limo came to a stop too soon, and I opened my eyes to see where we were. _Holy_. _Fucking_. _Shit_. We are at Club Chaos. "Baby? Look where we are." I said to him, trying to hide the shit-eating grin that was no doubt spread across my face. Club Chaos was the club I had gone to 3 years ago and met the man that would turn out to be my one-night stand. _Edward_.

Edward looked out the window and smiled down at me. "Holy shit. _Chaos_? No way. Alice?"

I looked at him, and smiled even bigger. "She doesn't know, E."

I glanced over at her, and Alice was looking back and forth between Edward and me. "What the fuck, guys? Is there a problem with this club?"

Edward and I were both laughing. I looked back at her, still chuckling a little. "No, sweetie. There is absolutely nothing at all wrong with this club. It's just that, this is where I met your brother."

Alice could barely contain her excitement. "_Fuck_, really? I so knew tonight was going to be perfect! Wow."

Chaos was a small club, by Seattle standards, anyway, but my life had been altered forever the last time I was inside this place. I felt Edward's breath in my ear. "Well? What do you think, shall we go in?"

I turned my face and caught his lips briefly with mine. "Yeah. Let's go."

We all got out of the limo, and walked right passed the line of people waiting to get inside, and through the front doors as if we owned the place. Well, technically, tonight at least, we did. Invited guests had been arriving for a couple of hours now, so there was a fair amount of people inside, as well.

The six of us went straight to the bar and got drinks. We did a birthday shot of Patron with Jasper, and I remembered I hadn't eaten dinner. _Slow down, Bella, no more tequila for me._ I looked around, trying to remember what it had looked like the last time I was sitting at this bar. All I could remember, however, was Edward. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and that electric current ran through my veins again, and I felt his breath at my ear. "You good, love?"

I turned in my stool to face him. "Yeah, I'm good. Just reminiscing." I laces my fingers behind his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. I was just to deepen the kiss when I heard Ali.

"Geez, guys. We just got here, and already you can't keep your hands off of each other? Let's go mingle, Jazzy. Bella? Don't forget what you promised."

"Don't worry, Ali, I won't forget. Just keep in mind what I said."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, B. See you guys later!" and with that, she and Jasper were gone.

I looked over at Ronnie and Emmett. They looked quite cozy already themselves, so I turned back to Edward and looped my fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer to me. "I guess we're on our own now, huh? Wanna dance with me, E?"

Edward growled into my ear and whispered, "Anything I have to do to be as close to you as I can tonight, I want to do it. Let's dance, baby." He grabbed my neck and crushed his lips down on mine, kissing me roughly.

Since we were going to be here for a few hours, in plain sight of people, I figured we should at least try to play nice for a while, so I pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, and pulled Edward onto the dance floor. The band wouldn't start until around 10pm, so it was just a DJ playing usual club songs for now. I wasn't complaining. I turned my back into Edward's chest, and slowly began to grind back into him to the beat of the music. The static charge between us was like fire as it ran through me, and I fucking loved it. I felt Edward's hand grab my hip, and the other arm wrapped around between my breasts, pulling me flush against his chest. I reached around and wound my fingers in his silky hair, as we danced. Our bodies melted into one another as we moved in perfect sync. It was like we were fucking, only with our clothes on and in the presence of a _lot_ of other people. God _damn_ I could not wait to get him all to myself later.

The song changed, and I decided to turn around and grind on him face to face this time. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, and once again my knees felt weak. Thank god he was holding me. As we kissed, it was like everything else around us just faded out. All I could hear and feel was Edward. We had stopped grinding on each other, and slowed down so that now we were just swaying slightly back and forth. Edward pulled away first, and when I opened my eyes, he was staring right into them. He gave me the most breathtaking smile, and said, "you know? It all started here, baby. I am loving being here with you again. I love you, Bella."

How did he _do_ that? He had me going from Horny Bella, to Sappy, Lovey-Dovey Bella in about 3 seconds flat. "I love you, too, Edward. I love that we're _here_. This time will be so much better, though. This time I get to keep you."

"You had me back then, Bella. You just didn't know it yet." I kissed him again, just wanting to stay in this moment. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it, then bit it lightly. I repeated this with his upper lip, then running my tongue over the bottom one, asking for entrance. Edward broke away from me again, and I pouted a little. "Baby, if you keep kissing me like that, I don't think I'd be able to control my reactions for much longer. I have very little restraint tonight as it is, you _look_ absolutely ravishing. And being _here_ again, with you, is blowing my mind, too. I think we should go get a drink at the bar. Is that ok?"

I looked up into his eyes, and said, "I know what you mean, baby. Being here with you is like an aphrodisiac in itself. I can't seem to keep my hands off you. Let's go get that drink."

We went back to the bar and got another drink, and sat down. I took a long pull off my Corona, and looked over at Edward. He was looking at me with a nervous look in his eye as he said, "so, I don't think we should dance anymore tonight, ok? I don't think it's…safe…for us to be that close. I want you so bad, B, _fuck_! But since I cant have you for a few more hours, how about we just sit and drink, and maybe do some karaoke?"

I laughed, leaned in close to him, and kissed his cheek. "I totally agree. I'm sorry for making us dance, babe. I had no idea it would make me so hot for you. I want you too, E, so bad right now, but we need to play nice for a while, so no more dancing. I am not opposed to karaoke, though. I actually already have a song picked out to sing for you, but I'm not sure if it's, umm, appropriate, for your sister. I warned her already, but she swears up and down that seeing us together doesn't bother her. Will you sing for me?"

Edward gave me that crooked smile I love so much, and said, "I have a song picked out for you, too, baby. I also told my sister she may not want to hear it. Shall we go upstairs and see what it's all about?"

I nodded my head in agreement, and Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs to the karaoke bar. At the top of the stairs, I stopped and turned to face him. "I don't sing in front of people, ever. This is a new thing for me, and I _want_ to, so I'm going to. But you're singing for me first. Deal?"

He just looked down at me and laughed. "Sure, Bella. I'll go first. I'm not much of a singer, but I think you'll like the song."

We walked inside, and Ali waved us over to the font table. Jasper was getting up to sing. This should be interesting.

Jasper got up on stage, and nodded to the KJ that he was ready. He turned and looked right at Alice, and sang into the mic:

**I wanna do bad things with you. **

The opening chords to the famous True Blood theme song came on, and I loved that Jasper was singing this. He sat on the stool, and continued to sing just to Alice.

**When you came in the air went out.**

**And every shadow filled up with doubt.**

**I don't know who you think you are,**

**But before the night is through,**

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

Alice was lapping up every minute of this, as Jasper was totally rocking this song.

**I'm the kind to sit up in his room.**

**Heart sickened eyes filled up with blue.**

**I don't know what you've done to me, **

**But I know this much is true:**

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

The guitar solo started, and Jasper beckoned Ali up to the stage, and she sat on his lap on the stool.

**When you came in, the air went out.**

**And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.**

**I don't know who you think you are,**

**But before the night is through,**

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

**I wanna do real bad things with you.**

**Ow, Ow!**

**I don't know what you've done to me,**

**But I know this much is true:**

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

**I wanna do real bad things with you!**

As the song ended, Jasper was repaid with loads of applause from the crowd. Alice threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jasper made his way off the stage, as Alice told the KJ what she wanted to sing. Ronnie even made her way up there to help her out. I had no idea what she was going to sing, other than the artist. The KJ handed Ronnie the spare mic, and the music started.

(A/N – Ronnie will be in bold italics, and Alice will be in bold, and together will be underlined)

_**Just do your thang honey!**_

**  
I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.  
**

Holy shit that little pixie could sing! For being so small she sure had some pipes on her. She was fucking rocking this song!

**  
**_**Just do your thang honey!**_

**  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**

_**Just do your thang honey!**_****

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

_**Oooooooo, oh!**_****

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

**  
**_**(what you do).**_

**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**

_**Break it down now!**_****

_**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!**_

**  
Ain't no other man but you!**

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

**  
**_**(what you do).**_

**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**

**  
**_**(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)**_

**  
****You got soul, you got class.**

**You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**

**  
****Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

**  
**_**(what you do).**_

**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**

**  
**_**You got soul, you got class.**_

_**You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!**_

_**  
**_**Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you!**

The entire bar erupted in cheers when the song ended. I had no idea Alice could sing like _that_! Fuck! She had left the stage, and was locking lips with Jasper, and I went over to her and pulled her away. "God damn, girl! You so fucking _rocked_ that song! I think Edward is gonna go now, and I'm up after him, so stick around if you must, sweetie. Love you!"

The KJ asked who wanted to go next, and Edward stood up, making his way around to me first. "Ready, baby? This is all for you, ok? I hope you like it. I love you."

I kissed him chastely on the lips. "I will love it, Edward. I love you, too. Sing for me, baby."

I took my seat at the front table again, and watched Edward take his seat on the stool. "This is for that beautiful woman, sitting at the front table."

The opening guitar riff for Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon started playing, and my jaw hit the fucking floor. I love this song! And now, I will forever remember this moment every time I hear it. My eyes met his, and I found myself unable to move as he started to sing.

**Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching**

All the commotion  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking  


**  
You  
Your sex is on fire  
**

**  
The dark of the alley  
The breaking of day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving  
**  
**Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying  
**

**  
You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's to transpire**

I was fucking hypnotized by Edward's voice. This song was making me crazy, and having Edward sing it to me was making me so fucking wet, I was going to need to visit the bathroom before I could sing, for fear of dripping on the way to the stage.

**Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it**

I want you forever  
And it starts tonight  
Oh you are the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

**You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's to transpire  
**

**You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's to transpire**

Edward placed the mic back in its stand, and our eyes remained locked onto each other's as he exited the stage and came towards me. I immediately pulled him in to kiss me, and said between kisses, "that was"—kiss—"the sexiest"—kiss—"thing"—kiss—"I think I've"—kiss—"ever"—kiss—"seen"—kiss—"in my life. I fucking loved it, Edward. thank you." I kissed him deeply for a minute, and pulled away. "I need to visit the Ladie's room real fast, I'll be right back, k?"

"Yeah, just hurry, babe, you're next, right?" I nodded, and went to tell the KJ what I was singing and grab Ronnie for some backup.

I freshened myself up in the bathroom and, satisfied my desire for Edward wasn't as apparent as I thought, went back out into the karaoke bar. I went up to E from behind, leaning down to wrap my arms around his chest, and kissed his ear. "Are you ready, E? it's your turn now, baby. I think it's the perfect song for you tonight. I'll see you in a minute, baby." I nodded at Ronnie, and we walked up onto the stage.

Ronnie got her mic back, and I took the one from the stand where Edward had left it. I looked right at Alice for a second, and shook my head at her. Oh, well, I tried. I took a couple of deep breaths, and the music started.

I looked right at Edward, and smiled evilly.

(A/N: Bella's parts will be all in bold. Ronnie's will be in Italics, and both will be underlined.)

**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

**  
**_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me**_****

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough

**  
**_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me  
**_

**Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy up Giddy up Giddy up, babe**

Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight Baby we can get it on, yeah  
We can get it on, yeah  


**  
Do you like it boy I want-want-want  
What you want-want-want  
Give it to me baby Like boom, boom, boom  
What I want-want-want  
Is what you want-want-want  
Na, na-aaaah  
**  
**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

**  
**_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me  
**_

**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

**  
**_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me**__  
_

**Tonight I'ma give it to you harder  
Tonight I'ma turn your body out  
Relax Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it And I'ma put it down**

Buckle up I'ma give it to you stronger  
Heads up We can go a little longer  
Tonight I'ma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby  


**  
Do you like it boy I want-want-want  
What you want-want-want  
Give it to me baby Like boom, boom, boom  
What I want-want-want  
Is what you want-want-want  
Na, na-aaaah  
**  
**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me**_

**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

**  
**_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me**_

**I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't fakin'  
No, no**

I like when you tell me kiss you there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up Time to get it up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now  


Me eyes bore into Edwards, as I motioned with my finger for him to come to me.

**  
Come here right now**

Edward made to get out of his seat, then shook his head at me, smiling, before he sat back down.

_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me  
**_  
**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me**_

**Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough**

_**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me**_

Love me Love me  
Love me Love me  
Love me Love me

Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, love me

Love me Love me  
Love me Love me

**Take it, take it Baby, baby  
Take it, take it Love me, **

**love me me-me-me-me-me-me**

I set the mic on the stool and high-fived Ronnie, thanking her for her help. "Jesus, B! Ali wasn't bull-shitting! You can blow, girl! Great fucking job! I will see you later?"

I looked at Edward. He looked like he was going to throw me over his shoulder and haul me out of here. "Thanks, sweetie. I don't know how much longer we're going to be here, though. I'll call you tomorrow?" Ronnie nodded, and made her way back to Emmett.

I was trying to get to Edward, but Alice rushed up on me, squealing. "Bella! That was awesome! I fucking loved that song! You'd better get to your man before he blows a gasket over there, honey. I'll catch you later, ok?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, sweetie. Thanks for this. I had a great time, but by the look in his eye right now, I don't think we're gonna stay, if you catch my drift."

"No worries, hon. I'm glad you had a good time. There's a band downstairs now, you know. Anyway, go get your man. I'll call you tomorrow."

I hugged her, and was finally able to get over to Edward. He grabbed my hands in his, pulling me closer to him. I looked up into his eyes, and grinned. "Hey. Did you like your song?" Edward only nodded, as his eyes grew darker. Fuck. Me. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Edward's stare was intense, as his nostrils flared, and jaw muscles clenched as he nodded. "More than anything. Let's go." He let go of only one of my hands, waved goodbye to our friends, and pulled me down the stairs towards the exit.

We took the limo back to my house, telling the driver that he would be coming back to the club to wait for the rest of our party after he dropped us off. As soon as we got into the limo, Edward pulled me into his lap sideways, and started kissing my neck and groping my breasts. His thumb ran over my nipple ring, and I let out a small groan. "E, please don't tease me, we don't have time before we get to my house. You have to stop."

Edward's lips trailed up to my ear, and he ran his tongue along the edge as he whispered, "Bella, I need you, baby. I'm sorry, I just can't keep my fucking hands off of you." He brought his lips to mine in a heated kiss, which I deepened almost immediately. Our tongues were sliding perfectly against each other, and our hands fisted in each other's hair. My resolve was broken as I groaned into his mouth and twisted my body off of him, bringing him down on top of me on the couch.

Edward resumed kissing my neck, trailing his tongue along my collarbone. His hands were roaming all over me, and it sent tingles through me. "Edward. God."

My hands went to his waist, and I started pulling his shirt out of his slacks when I felt the car come to a stop. We both whimpered out the same "_Fuck_" as Edward got off me and pulled me up. "Come on, love. As soon as we're inside, there will be no more distractions."

The driver opened the door for us, and we climbed out and thanked him, before practically running to my apartment door.

As soon as we got inside and shut the door, we attacked each other. Our mouths fought hungrily against one another, as our hands were trying to rid the other of clothes with record timing. My hands had finished pulling Edward's shirt out of his pants, and I started on his belt. Once I got it undone, I hastily opened the button on his slacks, and eased the zipper over his swollen cock, dropping them to the floor. I went to work on the buttons of his shirt, as Edward was pulling my dress down my body, and he whispered to me to just rip it. So I did. I ripped Edward's shirt open, revealing to me his bare chest; I bit my lower lip and moaned. Edward was pushing my dress over my hips, and I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, leaving me only in my tiny black thong.

Edward looked me up and down slowly, thoroughly eye-fucking me, and said, "fuck, Bella. God you're beautiful, baby. I can't believe you're mine."

My hands went to his chest, rubbing up and down as I looked him in the eye. "Yours, Edward. Only yours. You've ruined me for anyone else. You're it for me, E. I only want you, baby. Now take me to bed, _rude boy_." I bit my lower lip again and dared him with my eyes.

Edward's eyes visibly darkened, and he growled. Loudly.

I felt my thong get wet.

"Rude boy, huh? Ask and you shall receive, my love." He said to me with a smirk as he grabbed my hands and led me to my bedroom.

Once we were inside the bedroom, I walked to the bed, sat down, and looked at Edward with my head cocked to one side and an eyebrow raised. Edward looked at me, licked his lips slowly, and said, "take the cases off your pillows, Bella."

His statement threw me off my game a little bit. "What? Why?" I asked. I mean, _WTF_, right?

"Now, Bella."

I shook my head and complied with his strange request.

Once I had all 4 huge pillows stripped of their cases, Edward spoke again. "Now lay back on the bed, baby. Get all comfortable, you will be there for a while." Edward grabbed one of my hands, raising it to his lips and kissing my palm. Then, he proceeded to tie my wrist to he headboard with one of the pillowcases. Before I was able to ask him what in the hell he was doing, Edward flashed me that sexy-ass grin of his that immediately turned me into goo, and said, "You _asked_ for this, sweetheart; up there, dancing and singing on that stage for me like you were. So fucking hot, Bella, _god_. Don't ask questions. Trust me, baby, you will enjoy yourself."

Using the other three pillowcases, Edward ties my other wrist to the headboard, and then each of my ankles to the footboard. I was laid out, spread-eagle for him, leaving him free to do with me whatever he wished. When he was sure I wasn't able to pull free, Edward crawled onto the bed and over to me, kissing me passionately, then pulling his lips from mine and whispering in my ear, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I just need to have every fucking inch of you exposed and accessible to me. I'm fucking _starving_ for you, Bella. I am going to eat that delicious pussy of yours until I'm full."

I whimpered against him, as he kissed my lips again, slowly this time, then kiss his way down my neck to my collarbone, making me moan. "E, this is so not fucking fair! I need to touch you, too, babe. Please untie me?"

Edward bit my nipple ring and I screamed out his name. "No, Bella. It's going to me a while before I'm finished with you. Trust me, baby, you will love this. Just let me make you feel good. Shhh." Edward kissed around my nipple, running his tongue around it, then repeating the same action on the other. His tongue ran slowly down my ribcage, tracing the designs of the cherry blossoms, before moving to dip in my belly button and nipping at the ring there.

I think he finally noticed the new jewelry I was sporting, and he looked up at me. His eyes were almost black with desire. "E, huh?" he moved back up to my nipple ring, and seeing it also had his initial, he said, "here, too? Damn, baby. That is so fucking hot."

Edward proceeded back down my torso, marking his path with his tongue. I wanted to make him understand my thought process behind buying them. "I just want you with me all the time, E. I figure this way, at least I'll have reminders of you when we can't actually be together." Edward groaned out a response that sounded like he loved that idea, and then he attached his glorious mouth to my clit. "Aahhh! Edward! Fuck, baby. I love your mouth on me. So fucking good, E."

I wanted to put my hands on him. I needed to touch him. I tried arching my pussy further into Edward's mouth, but he just held my hips in place with his hands, as he continued to fucking kiss me slowly with his medal-worthy tongue. "Oh, god, Edward. That feels so fucking good, baby, please don't stop." I could feel my release approaching fast. Edward ran his tongue up and down my clit, dipping into my entrance, before sucking my clit back into his mouth and caressing it with the tip of his tongue. I was about to fucking lose my shit. "Ooohh, just like that, baby, I'm so close, E. Baby, I want to cum." Edward thrust his tongue into me, and replaced his tongue on my clit with his fingers, rolling it between them, and I lost it. As my orgasm ripped through my body, I chanted Edward's name over and over as loud as my lungs would let me.

Edward kept teasing me slowly, lovingly, cleaning me up; he didn't let a drop go to waste. He lifted his head and met my eyes, smiling. "That's one, B. I'm not even close to being done with you yet, baby."

Countless mind shattering orgasms, and what seemed like _hours_ later, I was whimpering for him. I couldn't take any more of him there, and I was begging him to fuck me. Edward hummed once more into my pussy, and lifted his head, locking eyes with me. "Had enough yet, B? I could fucking stay down here all night, baby, you taste so fucking good, Bella."

I was quivering. "Edward! God, baby, I can't fucking take any more of your mouth on me. I need you inside me, E. Please untie me. I need to be able to touch you." He relented, and crawled up my body, placing open-mouthed kisses along the way. When his lips finally met mine, I kissed him back with everything I had in me. I tasted myself on his tongue, and moaned into his mouth. "Untie me, Edward." It wasn't a request.

When he pulled back, he had that crooked grin spread across his beautiful face, smirking at me. "Sure, baby." He rolled off me and untied my left wrist. I let it fall to my side as he moved to untie my right. I let that one fall to my side as well, and Edward proceeded to untie my right foot, followed by my left, all the time I stayed still on the bed. Edward stood at the foot of my bed, naked, looking at me. "Bella?"

I raised a hand and beckoned him to me with a finger. "C'mere, Edward." As soon as he was close enough to reach, I grabbed his shoulders and rolled us over, straddling his waist. I ran my hands all over his body, up and down his arms, just loving the feel of him under my fingers. I leaned into him for a kiss, and pulled away before Edward was able to deepen it. "If I had a little more self control, I'd take my turn right now. But god, Edward, if I don't feel you inside me soon, I think I'm gonna explode."

Edward placed his hands on my hips and said, "I'll fix it, baby." He positioned me so that the tip of his cock was pressing against my core. I was so fucking wet that I dropped down onto him without much resistance, feeling each and every inch of him stretch me as I went. "Fuck, Bella!"

I rose up and dropped down again, swiveling my hips. "Oh, god, Edward. I fucking love how you feel inside me." I repeated the same action again and again, harder each time, until I was riding him as hard as I could, ready to cum again already. Edward slammed his hips up into mine, grabbed me and flipped us over, all without missing a fucking beat. He hooked an arm around my knee and brought it up to my chest, and slammed into me again. "Ahhh! Fuck me, Edward! I'm so close, baby."

Edward let out a growl, and proceeded to pound my ass into the mattress, fucking me harder than he ever had. I wrapped my other leg around him, holding on for dear life, and raised my hips in time with his. Edward knew I was close. Fucker smirked at me – again. "Baby? Are you ready to cum?"

I could only nod my head. Edward pulled almost all the way out, tilted his hips to change the angle, and slammed back into me, hitting my G spot, sending me over the edge. "Edward! Aahhhh……_fuck_!" Every muscle in my body tensed up, and I clenched around him, my orgasm spurring his on.

"God, Bella! Uhn!" I felt him release inside of me, and I milked every drop. Edward buried his head in my neck and let go of my leg. I was fucking shaking. My entire body was trembling, and my pussy was still spasming around Edward's cock. I tried to catch my breath and form a coherent thought. Edward pulled his face back and kissed me, slow and sweet. Totally different from his mood two minutes ago, but I loved him all the same. I could literally kiss this man forever.

I felt him pull out of me and I whimpered into his mouth. Edward pulled away before I could deepen the kiss again, and rolled off me, and got out of the bed. "Be right back, baby." He went to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth, cleaning us both up and climbing back in bed with me, pulling me towards him. "Bella. God….I don't even know what to say, baby that was--"

"Hands down the best fucking sex I have ever had, Edward. God! I didn't think it was possible to cum that much. I am still trembling. I love you so much right now. You just wait till it's my turn to have my way with you for hours on end. See how long it takes _you_ to beg. But, baby? Just so you know? You can be my rude boy any fucking time you want."

Edward growled again and covered my mouth with his. "That's a deal, sweetheart. God I love you. Sleep now, baby. We both need rest."

He kissed my forehead and I situated myself into my favorite spot, my nook, nuzzling as close to him as I could. "M'kay. Sweet dreams, I love you." I sighed as I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I was truly exhausted.

The last thing I remember thinking was how my life changed three years ago at Chaos, and tonight I was in the arms of the love of my life; the same man from that one fateful night, after being dragged back to that club by his sister, and how fucking lucky I was to have found him again.

**A/N: **

**There you go, folks! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it took me so long to update, real life sort of got in the way, and I also had a bit of writer's block. I am hoping to get the next chapter out in the next 10 days or so.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Well, until next time,**

**Later, People!**

**- R**


	7. AN

A/N:

Hey, people! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. You know the saying, "Shit Happens"? Well, unfortunately for me, that's just about _all_ that's been happening lately! So much so that this little story of mine needs to take a lower shelf in my list of priorities for the time being. Please understand, I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY! As soon as I can get my shit back together, my plan is to go back over my story outline and my chapter notes, and re-write the first 6 chapters to make it flow a little smoother, as well as deliver chapter 7 at the same time. _(after deleting this dumb-ass author's note, of course!)_

Writing '_Electric_' is truly one of the very few guilty pleasures I have, and I promise to do everything in my power to get back to this as soon as I can.

In the meantime, though, there is seriously a _**shit load **_of really awesome fanfics on this site. I'm leaving a short list of my absolute favorite authors at the bottom here in case you need something new to read. These bitches totally fucking **rock**, so check out their stories, and I promise you won't be disappointed!

**coldplaywhore** – basically every story she has to offer is amazing. 4 are currently in progress, check her out!

**In love with a crooked smile. – **Arresting Developments, Cooking with fire, If You Can't Stand the Heat (sequel to cooking with fire). She is amazing, I get all giddy when she updates!

**Lolashoes** – Let Your Light Shine, A Life Extraordinary, This Hungry World - totally outstanding stories, all of them. Trust me.

**Renee363 - **Inked, Marked (sequel to Inked). Amazing stories, I love them all inked up, hehe.

Anyway, that's it for now, so until next time!

Love you guys!

- Robin


End file.
